


You Are Home To Me

by JustMeAndLife (CaramelCreamCoffee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Divorce, Engagement, Future, Healing, Hurt, Love, Marriage, Multi, Past, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCreamCoffee/pseuds/JustMeAndLife
Summary: It’s been five years since Liam Dunbar left Beacon Hills ... five years since he seen the people he once called family .. five years since he lost his parents ... five years since he left the man he loved .. five very long years ..Now he’s engaged to a girl he plans to start over with .. only problem is .. he’s still married ..  Looks like he’ll have to pay a visit to home sweet home .
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Comments: 29
Kudos: 72





	1. Slight issue ..

**Author's Note:**

> New Story!!!! Based on Multiple things but mainly a lovely film called Sweet Home Alabama. :)))

The fact that he had been sitting in his lawyers office for the last two hours and still had yet to be called in, was really starting to bug Liam. 

He’s never been the most patient person, in fact he was known for his short temper . But this was a joke! He needed this paper work sorted immediately.. otherwise he and Hayden wouldn’t be able to file for a marriage certificate.   
And that meant they couldn’t get married at all , he couldn’t think of anything worse .

Hayden had came into his life when he needed her most , she showed him how to love again, how to live his life again, how to move forward but most importantly how to be happy. It was an added bonus that she was incredibly beautiful, her long dark hair and gorgeous long eyelashes that framed her warm brown eyes perfectly. She was his everything.. he hadn’t felt like this in years .. not since .. well him .   
  


“Mr Dunbar?” He heard a gruff voice call , snapping him out of his thoughts.

”Yes! That’s me!” He chirped standing from his seat immediately.

”Right this way sir , sorry for the long wait.” The receptionist told him gently.   
  


Liam only smiled in return and followed after the older woman, her heels clicking as they smacked against the pearly marble flooring. New York offices always looked so fresh and clean .. it creeped him out , only a little bit though.   
  
  


“Ah ! Liam! So good to see you!” Fred, his lawyer or five and a half years said happily as he entered the small room.   
  


“You too! How’s Helen?” Liam asked , inquiring about the older mans wife , who had recently given birth.   
  


“She’s good! Tired but we both are , having a kid is hard.” Fred replied laughing .

”I can imagine! So what’s the verdict? Did you manage to sort the paper work?” Liam quizzed.   
  


Fred only sighed and leaned forward in his chair , eyebrows raising as he shook his head slightly.

”I may be prying but Liam.. is there any chance you’re .. well already married ?” The lawyer questioned.   
  


Liam paused , face turning pale .. it couldn’t be , he sent those divorce papers to Theo months ago! Long before he proposed to Hayden.. there is no way!

”I mean I was in the past, but I sent the divorce papers months ago! My ex husband would have sent them off!” Liam explained.   
  


The amount of panic currently coursing through his veins was unimaginable. How the hell could he explain this to Hayden?! Not only Hayden , but to the public?!

You see when Liam left Beacon Hills ten years ago it was to become a model.. and yeah he was pretty popular now days !

”I’m afraid not.. seems like you may have to pay him a visit.” Fred told him.

”Shit!” Liam growled hand slamming on to the desk , before he stood up and began pacing .

”Hayden is going to be crushed! I never told her anything about my past ! I didn’t want her to ever be apart of it !” Liam groaned hands tugging on his hair.

”Why? If I may ask?” The lawyer responded.   
  


“Because.. I left them , without any reason other than my own selfish gain.. I was miserable, both my parents where gone and I just couldn’t snap out of this paralysed state ! So I decided to apply for modelling agencies over here and well.. I asked my ex to come with me , he didn’t want to and that’s that.” Liam told him briefly, tears welling in his eyes.

Its been a long time since he thought back to that night , for years he has wondered whether or not it was the right decision to leave so soon...

  
“But it isn’t just that is it?” Fred breathed out in sympathy.   
  


Liam shook his head , the guilt flooding his emotions.   
  


“N-no, he asked for time to think, his sister depended on him for most things .. and I didn’t give him it , I just .. left.” Liam said numbly.   
  


“I was wrong , but there was a lot of things building up in that relationship .. it was doomed from the beginning.”   
  


“Maybe your Ex doesn’t believe that , maybe he just wants closure ? Did you ever think of that?” Fred asked.

”No I guess not ..” Liam breathed.   
  


He hasn’t for a second thought about that.. what if Theo really did just want closure .. wanted answers.. answers only Liam could give him .   
  


“I guess I’m going home ..” Liam said shakily as his pacing came to a stop.   
  


Going home , that was the first time he had said those words .. no one knew where he came from , it wasn’t something he spoke about in interviews or shows . He had decided the second his first shoot became a success that he would never , ever bring up his home town . But maybe now is the time , maybe it would be a good thing , after all he owed the people back home a lot .. especially Melissa and the Sheriff. They took him in after his parents passed away, he was only fourteen at the time , yet still to this day he still isn’t over it.   
  


“Maybe it will be good for you Liam? I mean there is a reason you married Theo right? Maybe to move forward properly and marry Hayden you need to let go.. because no offence son but you don’t seem like you’re over this Ex.” Fred stated.   
  


“I’m not , I probably never will be . I met Theo when we was thirteen , he was the cocky kid who walked around like he owned the place .. in fact he was best friends with Brett Talbot , who at the time was my school bully .. I know right me , the amazing , confident Liam Dunbar was bullied . Theo was like a silent hero, he didn’t know he was helping me by the small smiles and mumbled apologies he gave.. it was cute.” Liam smiled softly .   
  


“It was when we turned fifteen that we started hanging out , the whole Brett situation became one of friendship.. though I’m not sure how . Part of me thinks it because he felt sorry for me after my parents died .. who knows.” Liam shrugged , plonking himself back down into the seat.

”Theo and I grew closer and closer .. I knew I was Bi , so I finally got the courage I needed and asked him out.. he said yes and we dated from then onwards .. I asked him to marry me at 18 .. got married at 19. Some people said we were crazy , far too young .. we knew we weren’t though, we loved each other and that was enough .. it was about six months in when I started to realise what my dream was .. I told Theo and he was beyond supportive at first , proud even! But that’s when Tara got sick..” 

“What happened then?” Fred pressed further. 

“We drifted apart, by the time we had been married for two years , it was like we barely knew each other. It’s wrong of me to blame Tara , but at the same time Theo had no time to spend with me , no energy to go out , no energy to be at all... the only thing I had was the fact that every night he’d tell me how much he loved me.”   
  
“And I loved him .. god did I love him, but I needed more , so when I got the email from my manager asking me to move to New York, I thought that was our chance .. but once again Tara was first on his mind .. is it bad that I was jealous , that I felt as though I wasn’t enough for him ? Tara was in remission, she was okay! Yet he still wanted time to think! I hated him for that ..” Liam growled, growing frustrated at the memory.   
  


“But Liam, she was his sister...” 

“I know that! And I know i was being stupid but it was too late ! I’d already left and made it here when I realised how bad of an idea it was! And you know what made it worse?” Liam scoffed.   
  
“Tara left me a voice note, saying how she felt it was all her fault and how sorry she was that she ruined our marriage .. she didn’t ruin it though , I did, because I didn’t speak to Theo about how I felt .. so there you have it , that is why I don’t speak about him .. or my past.”   
  


“Seems like to me, you really need to pay this man a visit..” Fred breathed out , passing Liam a tissue from the small box on his desk.

Liam smiled gratefully , wiping at his damp eyes before inhaling a large breathe. He needed to go back , but what the hell was he going to tell Hayden? ‘Oh by the way babe, I’m currently married to someone else , so let’s make it a vacation so I can get divorced” ermmm nope ! That wouldn’t work out very well! He’d have to keep it to himself .. convince his management to film him going home as part of his reality show.   
  


That would work, the public would be excited and he could always ask them to not film when he reunited with Theo and his friends. Or maybe he could just ask his friends not to mention any of his and Theo’s history ... yeah that would work. They could talk about it , just not the whole still being married thing.

”Thankyou for letting me know , Fred! I owe you one.” Liam said gratefully.

”No problem , just .. son , if you go back home and you feel as though you can’t let go .. do not marry Hayden.” Fred told him sternly.   
  


“That won’t happen Fred I-“ 

“Just promise me!” Fred pleaded , cutting him off.   
  
  


“I promise.” Liam agreed .   
  


—————————————————————

“What do you mean you’re going back home ?!” Hayden demanded.   
  


“Baby.. please calm down , management think it’s time I show the public where I came from .. that my life wasn’t always so, well perfect.” Liam explained.   
  


Hayden frowned , lips pursing into a thin line as she played with the large diamond ring resting on her perfectly polished finger. She looked incredible , hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, tight sports bra and high waisted leggings, her think frame wrapped in his loose jacket and the smallest amount of makeup. It truly showcased how natural she was.

”I-I suppose it makes sense ... it’s just, I really wish I could go with you! I have that shoot down in Malibu ...” Hayden stuttered , eyes glazing over in dread.

”Oh Hayds, I’ll be fine! We will be fine! We are going to have to get used to this spending weeks apart thing .. I mean when we are married , things will be tough with work.” Liam told her softly.   
  


“I know, I’ll just miss you.” She mumbled , head tilting up to look at him.   
  


“I’ll miss you too... I love you.” Liam breathed , he really did love this girl.   
  


“I love you more.” Hayden smiled , pecking his lips gently.   
“I can’t wait to be Mrs Dunbar.”   
  


If that didn’t cause the guilt to swallow him whole, he didn’t know what would. Because technically his name wasn’t Dunbar... it was still Raeken. He had been using a false identity for the last 5 years ! Who does that! The worlds entire population knew him as Liam Dunbar, Model/Actor known for his roles in the hit show Pretty Little Liars and movie You Get Me. Yet he was a liar... because this whole time it should of been Liam Raeken written.   
  


“So , when do you leave?” Hayden asked him , popping his bubble of thoughts.   
  


“Erm, early hours tomorrow morning .. I know it’s really sudden , it’s just yeah.” Liam told her softly.

”It’s okay, I leave for Malibu tomorrow afternoon and I’ll be gone for just over a week.. who knows maybe I can join you in Beacon Hills if you’re still there.” She told him , laughing softly as she walked over towards the door.   
  


“I’m just going for my jog, I’ll see you soon , love you!” She called , rushing out of the door.   
  


Liam groaned , hands coming up to his face as he tried to rub away his stress. There is no way he could continue lying to her ... he had to tell her . But not until the divorce was final. Once the divorce was sorted he would tell her about his past marriage .. maybe not that he was only just divorced but at least then his past would be known.   
  


He couldn’t wait to get this over with...

—————————————————————

The smell of forest and fresh cut grass was the first scent to hit his nose as he stepped off of the small private jet. The smell that he had forgotten he actually really enjoyed . It made him feel refreshed and at .. wow home.   
  


He actually did it , he actually came home .. after five years he came home. He left this place when he was twenty two , now at twenty seven.. everything was the same , from what he could tell anyway. He just prayed his ruin with his family would be the same .. his adoptive family really.   
  


“So Liam, explain to us why exactly you left?” Alec , the young camera man for his show questioned.   
  


“I had a lot of bad memories.. from my parents dying , to a bad breakup with my first love , to nearly losing a friend.. it was a tough time. Something just cracked in me and I knew I had to leave .. I couldn’t stay here.” Liam answered.   
  


They slowly stepped into the car, Alec still focusing in on Liam’s face as he took in the streets they drove past.   
  


“Did you ever regret it?” He quizzed further.   
  


“I mean, yeah.. but it’s not all regret! look at what I have back in New York! I have an amazing career, an amazing apartment and the most gorgeous , kind hearted fiancé a man could ask for .. how could I live in regret?” Liam told him. 

“That is very true.” Alec agreed , switching the camera off and smiling.   
  


“So where are we off to first?” The younger man asked excitedly.   
  


Alec was only twenty one , it was his first real job on a show and he was loving each and every second of it , Liam could tell. It’s one of the reasons Liam convinced his management to hire him.. he was young and living for his dream much like Liam was at his age.   
  


“My sort of parents house... Melissa and John.. he’s the Sheriff.” Liam said.   
  


“Are these the people who took you in after the accident?” Alec asked softly.

”Yeah.. and then there is Scott he-“ Liam paused taking in a shaky breathe.

”He was like a big brother to me.. and being completely honest.. I’ve missed him the most.” Liam stumbled, eyes filling with tears.   
  


“Stiles to! He was always a laugh, not as close to me as Scott was .. but he got me in ways Scott didn’t . He too had lost a parent , his mom , when he was younger.” Liam explained, a happy smiling pulling up onto his lips.   
  


“Liam? If you missed them this much... why haven’t you called ?” Alec mumbled in sympathy.   
  


“It’s a long story buddy, one that I’m sure you’ll hear as soon as I walk through that door .. right there.” Liam told him , pointing towards the blue door that they pulled up just outside of.   
  


He took a deep breath , slowly opening the door. One foot in front of the other in a perfect line as he anxiously made his way to the front door. Alec at his side , camera now switched on once more . He loved how Alec knew that the talk in the car was mainly meant for his ears only.   
  


His hand shook slightly as he raised it towards towards the doorbell , he could do this .. everything would be fine. He took in a final breathe before pressing the buzzer . It was twelve in the afternoon on a Saturday, that meant if tradition had stayed the same .. Scott and Stiles along with their partners would be over for lunch.   
  


He didn’t have much time to compose himself so he quickly rubbed his sweaty palms on his black ripped jeans and straightened his denim jacket. Just in time for the door to open...

”What the!-“ a voice shouted before the door was slammed shut once more.   
  


Liam could almost hear the commotion coming from inside. The door re opened , a startled Stiles stood with his mouth agape.

”L-Liam? What the fuck!” Stiles exclaimed , hands reaching out to feel over Liam’s face.   
“You’re real?! How-Dad!!” He screeched.   
  


“How many times Stiles, there is no way Liam is- Holy cow.” John paused , eyes widening at the sight of his adopted son. 

”Liam..” He breathed out in shock.

”Hey pops.” Liam smiled softly.   
  


The sheriff let out what sounded like a relieved sob before pulling Liam into his arms for the first time in just over five years.   
  


“What are you doing here my boy..” He asked pulled away.   
  


“I have some stuff I need to sort.. but mostly .. I missed you.” Liam answered truthfully.   
  


“Does that stuff happen to be Theo?” A voice inquired , a voice he knew very well , one he had heard in his dreams repeatedly.   
  


“Possibly .. hey momma.” Liam replied , looking over the Sheriff’s shoulder towards Melissa who stood , arms crossed.   
  


She moved forwards , swallowing hard , arms dropping to her side . He barely had chance to think when he felt the ache of her foot connecting with his shin.

”Oh you stupid idiot!” She growled , tears rolling down her cheeks as she wrapped him in a hug.

”Owww! What the hell ?!” He moaned , barely returning the hug and he bent down to rub his leg.   
  


“That’s for leaving ! Not only did you leave us , you left poor Theo! Are you insane ?! And let’s not forget you’re now engaged ? Did the whole six year relationship mean nothing to you?!” Melissa shouted.   
  


“Of course it meant something! That’s why I’m here!” Liam shouted back.

”I loved him! So fucking much so please can we go inside and I will explain everything ! I promise you!” Liam continued.   
  


Alec had decided to cut the camera after the hug with the Sheriff luckily, he knew what lines to cross and this wasn’t one of them.   
  


Melissa sighed, but nodded her head .. moving out of the doorway to allow him to enter . Alec staying closely by his side.   
  


He was met with shocked glances from Derek and Allison, who had been stood by the dining room table quietly. Derek had been with stiles for almost ten years , the two had been married shortly before Liam left. Allison was Scott’s wife .. she was just as close to Liam as Scott himself.   
  


“I-I what?” She gasped , tears already falling as she slowly walked over.   
  


“Hey Ally bear.” Liam croaked, he couldn’t help the lump of emotion he felt welling in his throat at the sight of the girl in front of him.   
  


“Hi!” She rushed out in one breathe before wrapping him in a warm hug.   
“I missed you.” She sobbed.   
  


“I missed you too.” He cried back, he knew it would be emotional.. but not this emotional.   
  


“So you’ll hug my wife , but not your big brother.” A gruff voice spoke out from the corner.   
  


Scott sat, tears in his eyes but a large smile plastered on his face . Clearly in shock but happy never the less.   
  


“Come here.” Liam laughed , opening his arms as Scott rushed into them .

”God Ive miss you ! What the hell was you thinking cutting us out like that?!” Scott asked , a hint of anger behind his words.   
  
  


“I wasn’t thinking .. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t get out of this dark bubble I found myself in back then.. I needed to get away, start over .. and before you guys say, I asked Theo to come with me , he didn’t want to.” Liam told them sternly.

”And yes, it was for a very valid reason.. he wanted to stay with Tara, but I was his husband , I should of been considered too!” 

“ I don’t blame him though, I should of given him time to think it over , but I was selfish and I know that now .” Liam told them, truth dripping through his every word.   
  


“As I’m sure you know , I recently got engaged ... slight issue though .” Liam added.   
  


“And what’s that?” Derek asked in confusion.   
  


“He’s still married to me.” A voice said from behind them.   
  


Theo ... fuck . 


	2. Awkward interactions..

Sick, Guilt, Pain, Heartbreak, Misery... that was all Liam felt as he took in the sight of the green eyed man he once loved. Oh how he’s longed to see those eyes just one last time .. it broke him leaving the way he did. Looking at Theo now , he realises the other man must be feeling the same . He could see how Theo’s fall (now muscular) form shook just slightly , the way way his hands clenched around the cake tin he held close in his hands.   
  


“He’s what?!” Alec exclaimed , camera immediately shutting off and placed to the side.   
  


Liam gulped nervously, hands shaking as they came up to rub at his eyes.   
  


“Oh stop stressing Liam, I mean you’re my husband what’s there to hide ?” Theo inquired cockily.   
  


“I’m not stressing!” Liam said angrily , how could Theo act like this .. it was beyond immature.   
  


“Please! I know that hand press better than anyone!” Theo scoffed.   
“You came here for the divorce papers right ?!”   
  


“Yeah, but I also cane to talk ! Not that you’re going to let me!” Liam growled back.   
  


“Why should I?! You left! Oh fuck this!” Theo cried out , voice cracking as he pushed the cake tin towards a stunned Stiles.   
  


“W-wait! Shit Theo stop!” Liam rushed out , pushing past everyone and out of the door.   
  


“No you stop!” Theo shouted , turning on his heel, tears welling in his eyes.   
“Five years Liam! Five years I have waited for you to come back! And then six months ago I see you’re engaged... do you have any idea how that felt? “ 

“I’m sorry okay! Shit this isn’t how I wanted to do this! Why are you even here ?” Liam exclaimed.

”Because Liam, when you left a lot of bad shit happened ! I didn’t just lose you okay?! I lost who I was ! So Melissa and the Sheriff wanted me to have some piece of normality and told me to keep coming for Saturday dinner. I did ! You wanna know why?” Theo cried.   
  


“W-why?”   
  


“Because it was like being with you! So I’m sorry if our little reunion isn’t how you wanted it to be , but I couldn’t give a shit anymore , the second those divorce papers came to my door I hated you!” Theo screeched.

“God I hate you.” He mumbled , hands pulling at his hair.   
  


“If you’re going to be like that , then I hate you too! Screw this ! I only came to try and reason with you , tell you why I did what I did .. but fuck it ! Go to hell Theo!” Liam spoke , numb of all emotion.   
  


“To think I actually let part of me stay in love with you! I was so wrong , you’re worse than when I left you! Selfish !” He added , turning on his heel as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.   
  


He didn’t understand why Theo’s words hurt so much. He hadn’t seen the man in five years .. why did he care whether Theo hated him ? Why did he care if Theo still loved him? Why?!   
  


“Li? Honey..” Melissa said softly as he entered the small house once more.   
  


“I-just give me a minute.” He breathed out brokenly.   
  


He always knew Theo would be angry.. but hearing Theo say he hated him, that was the worst feeling in the world .. especially when part of him still loved the man he knew all them years ago.   
  


“What the hell just happened ?!” Alec demanded.   
  


“That was Theo, my husband .. I left him the day I came to New York and now he hates me.” Liam said in defeat.   
  


“So , you’re married ?” Alec quizzed.   
  


“Yeah.. please don’t say anything to management..” Liam sighed.   
  


“B-but Hayden..” Alec said in confusion.

”Doesn’t know any of this .. I’m an idiot I know .. but I love her and I don’t want to hurt her.” Liam groaned.   
  


“But part of you loves this Theo.. we all heard you Li..” Alec added.   
  


“I came here for closure .. to move forwards , to ask Theo to forgive me .. but I guess not.” Liam sighed sadly.   
  


“Liam, he didn’t mean any of that. He’s had a really bad five years without you.. he’s just in a lot of pain.” Scott explained.

”So am I Scott , I hated leaving him ... but I couldn’t stay , not when I had the best opportunity just being handed to me ! He could of cane with me!” Liam argued.

”But you’ve moved on Li! Theo hasn’t, plus Tara-“ Scott cut himself off short , looking down.   
  


“Tara? What about Tara?” Liam asked in panic.   
  


“Liam.. I think you should sit down.” Allison said gently.   
  


“Why?”

”Liam just listen.” Derek said sternly.   
  


“Look, when you left.. the reason Theo asked you for time was because- well.” Stiles paused for breathe.   
“Because Tara had been told the cancer was back... that’s why she felt so guilty, she thought he had told you.” He said finally.   
  


“W-what?” Liam asked, voice cracking.

”I’m so sorry Li, she passed away last year..” Allison added sadly.   
  


“S-she.. No- it’s Tara .. she gets through everything ..” Liam responded.   
  


“Not this time , but one thing she did manage .. was to convince Theo to find you ..” Scott began.   
  


“What do you mean?” Liam asked in confusion.   
  


“She spent years fighting , not only for her life but for you two to figure it out .. so she finally convinced T that her last wish was for him and you to talk it out and fix things ..” Derek started.   
  
“He listened and got the first flight out to New York after she passed .. it was the same day you and Hayden announced your relationship.”   
  


“Oh my god... I’m such an ass.” Liam cried, sobs wracking his body as he tried to process what he had been told.   
  


“No! You where moving forward .. yes Theo is angry that you just left.. but he gets it , he didn’t stop to think about you anymore .. how could you have known he still cared when he never acted like he did .” Allison told him.   
  


“But he did!” Liam shouted , shocking everyone.

”Every night we went to bed , he made sure to tell me he loved me .. so I knew he cared! I was just a selfish asshole who only cared about chasing his dream and getting away from his past..” 

“Oh baby.” Melissa sighed, wrapping him in a hug.   
“Theo still lives in your house .. maybe you should go , try speak to him properly.” She continued. 

“Y-you think so?” Liam sniffed.

”I do.” 

————————————————————

“Can you just promise that you won’t breathe a word about this? You can fill everything else just not this? “ Liam said sternly to Alec.   
  


“I promise , Liam I wouldn’t betray your privacy like that.” Alec said , slightly offended.   
  


“I’m just making sure buddy, I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” Liam sighed.

”It’s not your fault.” Alec smiled gently.

They where currently sat in the car just down the street from Liam and Theo’s old house .. the house that for some reason Theo never left.   
  


“It’ll be okay you know ? I’m sure it was just a heat of the moment reaction..” Alec tried to reassure him.   
  


“Hmmm , I guess I’m about to find out.” Liam hummed , stepping out of the car as confidently as he could manage.   
  


He slowly made his way up the street, memories of running up and down after his and Theo’s dog coming to him more and more with each step. He had everything he could of wanted .. wait no ! That’s not what he meant!

He paused once he reached the door , it didn’t look as thought Theo was home .. all of the lights where off. The only give away that he was mostly likely there was the fact that his truck was parked perfectly in its usual place.   
  


A thought crossed Liam’s mind , maybe Theo still keep the spare key in the same place they always did.. inside the small elephant ornament on the doorstep. He slowly reached down and opened the small crack .. and sure enough there it was . Except it wasn’t just a spare key, it was the key Liam had left with his note on their bed side table .. he knew this because of the faded blue paint around the edge. He had painted it one summer morning whilst Theo was watering the roses .. 

He took a deep breath , placing the ornament back on the floor before sliding the key into the lock. He may have been over stepping but.. this felt right.   
  


“I always knew I should of moved that stupid hiding place to some where different..” Theo said , causing Liam to jump and look up.   
  


The house was exactly the same as the day he left .. the same silver/grey interior , the same red and black kitchen, the same fluffy white carpet leading up the stairs .. small but cosy.   
  


“I-sorry, I just .. I don’t know ..” Liam trailed off in embarrassment.   
  


Theo chuckled slightly , moving to sit on the couch. Cup of coffee clutched in his grip. Liam however , wasn’t sure what exactly he should do with himself.   
  


“You can sit down Li..” Theo whispered.   
  


Liam nodded , moving to sit on the small comfy chair opposite the green eyed man.

”Listen.. about before , I’m sorry.” Theo rushed out.   
  


“Why are you sorry? Shouldn’t it be me apologising..” Liam asked gently.   
  


“Yes , but I still shouldn’t have lost it with you the way I did. You deserve the chance to explain.” Theo explained.

”Well.. yeah..” Liam managed to get out.   
  


“So, explain oh dear husband of mine ..” Theo smirked .

”Stopppp.” Liam groaned, a small smile of amusement tugging onto his lips.   
  


“I guess I should start off when I left ... to which by the way I’ll admit was the biggest mistake of my life ..” Liam started.   
  


“I woke up that morning after I told you about the offer.. and I just remember feeling so empty .. like I was hollow. I had just received this amazing opportunity yet all I could think about was you and how it was making you feel .. so I got angry , I started thinking that all you ever did was put Tara first so maybe I should just be selfish for once and do what made me and me only happy ..” His voice began to crack.   
  


“But T, it broke me to pieces .. the second I stepped off that plane in New York and knew you would of came home from work to no one .. I felt as though some one had dug a hole in my chest. That feeling only worsened when I heard Tara’s voice mail ...” Liam cried.   
  


“What voice mail?” Theo croaked , trying his best to hold back the emotion.   
  


“She left me a message , I have it saved .. you can listen if you want .” Liam offered sniffling slightly.   
  


“Y-you saved it ?” Theo gasped.

”Y-way, I’m so sorry T.” Liam got out , passing over the phone for him to play the message .   
  


“I’m guessing they told you huh?” Theo said smiling sadly. His finger hovering over the play button. 

“Y-yeah .. she was - well she was a hand full.” Liam said.

Theo snorted nodding his head in agreement as silent tears fell along side his small smile.   
  


“But she was our hand full, and she was honestly the best human I’ve ever met..” Liam breathed out.   
  


“Ouch! Even better than me?” Theo gasped clutching his chest.   
  


“Hmmm maybe , but only by a tiny fraction.” Liam chuckled wetly.   
  


Theo smiled , finally pressing his finger on the number needed to play the message , a small sob escaping his lips at the sound of his sisters voice.   
  


“ _Hey Li... I know things have been rough lately and that’s mostly down to me .. I get it , but please just come home. Theo is going out of his mind .. look I promise I’ll stay out of your way, if you promise me that you will fix this ! Because god dammit Liam Raeken you need to fix this!! We love you just get your ass home!”_  
  


“S-she really thought our issues where down to her?” Theo cried.   
  


“U-unfortunately it seems that way yeah.. but they weren’t they where down to me being an idiot and not telling you how I felt and I’m sorry.” Liam told the sobbing man.   
  


“I-I loved you, I really did love you .. promise me you knew that.” Theo begged .

”Theo look at me!” Liam said sternly.

Theo wiped at his eyes , hesitating before he finally looked up and locked eyes with the man he once called his.   
  


“I knew you loved me , you did nothing wrong , I fucked it , me .. not you , I did this too us and I promise you the second those papers are signed you can move towards.” Liam sobbed.   
  


“C-can you just answer me one thing?” Theo mumbled.   
  


“S-sure.” Liam stuttered , wiping away his tears.   
  


“Do you still love me ? Sitting here now can you honestly say you feel nothing ?” Theo asked , voice breaking.   
  


Liam froze , he wasn’t exactly sure on how he could answer .. of course part of him loved Theo, god the man was such a huge part of his life, his past .. but he knew he also loved Hayden.. and Hayden was his future.   
  


“T.. I will always , always love you. I’ll always be here to support you , but we have to move on.. what I did , there’s no going back now .. I’m happy with Hayden and you deserve the chance to find someone too.” Liam replied gently.   
  


“O-okay.” Theo nodded.   
  


“O-okay? You’ll sign the papers?!” Liam gasped.   
  


Theo nodded , sniffing as he tried to pull himself together.   
  


“On one condition.” Theo agreed.

”Anything!” Liam rushed out.   
  


“Stay in Beacon hills for Stiles and Dereks ten year anniversary dinner .. and if by the end of these two weeks you feel absolutely nothing for me , not the old me .. the me you’ll get to know now .. I will sign the papers.”   
  


”B-but why?” Liam asked in confusion.   
  


“Because I know you Liam and I know you’re not happy.” Theo stated calmly.

”Theo I am happy, I love Hayden.” Liam insisted.   
  


“No, you love the idea of Hayden , you love her as a friend who has held you together ... but you’re not in love with her.” Theo said , voice numb of emotion.

”I will prove to you what I feel for her is real..” 

“I take it we have a deal then?” Theo smirked.   
  


He always was a cocky little shit.   
  


“We have a deal Hubby.” 


	3. A different point of view ..

Theo had spent the last five years of his life trying to move forwards. The fact that Liam had left him devastated him of course , but even after years of waiting he still held onto the hope that part of Liam still loved him .. that was until he received the divorce papers.   
  


It was a month before Tara passed away, he had been having a pretty shitty day as it was. Helping his mom care for Tara as well as a long shift up the hospital.. he had recently qualified as a neurosurgeon. He had began his training the year Liam left. Another reason why he asked for time ..

He had gotten home , kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch when he realised the paper envelope was laying on the door mat. At first he was confused.. but then the panic set in . He knew what divorce papers looked like , he had seen his parents .. the second he took out those papers his heart was shattered .. every last bit of hope he had was drained. Liam didn’t want him anymore..

That was when Tara had decided enough was enough , she spent her final weeks begging him to fly to New York and find Liam. It wouldn’t be hard considering how high profile his husband had become over the five years away. By that point he was one of the biggest names in America. Except it wasn’t really his name .. not anymore anyway.. unless Theo signed the papers.   
  


When Tara passed he realised just how short life was , so he picked him self up and flew across the country in the hopes of reuniting with the love of his life , all the anger he felt towards Liam would forever be overpowered by the love he had. That was always the most frustrating part about the entire situation.   
  


But of course when he landed , he heard right away from the many newspapers and billboards scattered across the city .. that Liam and Hayden had proudly announced their relationship.. not only their relationship.. but their engagement.   
  


To say that hurt, would be the understatement of the century. It killed him , ended him ... he felt as though he had died .. quite literally . It was as though the person he had been for his entire life disappeared in an instant.. much like how his love had .. his Liam had.   
  


Of course Christmas happened soon after , then came the new year and well Theo managed to start moving on.. the papers laying in the bedside table the only reminder of his marriage.   
  


It was all part of his plan, he knew If he kept the papers for six months that meant Liam and Hayden would be unable to marry when they originally planned.. leading Liam to return home .. straight back to Theo.   
  


Now he had two weeks , just two short weeks to convince the man he loved that what they had back then is just as passionate and alive now. That he was the better choice , that Hayden was always someone to mind the place in Liam’s heart where he truly belonged.   
  


Yes he was aware that it may come across as Psychotic , but his husband just upped and left! Could you really blame him for wanting to hang on just a little bit longer ... for hoping that their love was true and as strong as he had always believed.   
  


“Theo? You okay?” Liam’s voice spoke out.

”Y-yeah sorry , just didn’t expect you to agree to this..” Theo replied in confusion.

”Well , I want to marry my fiancé so I don’t really have much choice do i ?” Liam snarled in response.   
  


Theo only glared , he couldn’t believe how quickly Liam could change his mood .. a few moments ago they were sat crying over.how hard the last five years had been without each other .. who was Liam trying to fool? Himself maybe?

”You have a choice , you always have a choice .. just like you did back then.. remember? When you left?” Theo growled back.

”Hey! That was the hardest choice I ever made I- you know what? I’m not doing this .. we have two weeks together , let’s just try to be civil.” Liam huffed.   
  


“Oh I can do civil , I just think you need to respect that seeing you with someone else and hearing you talk about her like she’s gods gift is like being stabbed in the heart!” Theo stated , voice cracked slightly.   
  


“Liam, this is just as hard for me... in many ways harder.”   
  


Liam sighed and nodded his head , lowering his hands from his face slowly.

”You’re right .. I’m sorry.” Liam mumbled.

”Okay.” Theo whispered back.   
  


The awkward silence that followed was one that had never been experienced between the two of them. Even when they where fighting they some how managed to small talk... but that was back then , they’re two very different people now.   
  


“T- I mean Theo, where is Daisy?” Liam quizzed in confusion.   
  


Daisy was their dog, Liam had bought her for Theo for their five year anniversary. She was an adorable little husky pup back then.. she grew a lot in the two years Liam had with her .   
  


“She’s outside .. i let her out before you came in .. do you want me to get her?” Theo replied.   
  


“Y-yeah, I’d like that” Liam smiled gratefully.   
  


Theo nodded shortly , standing up from his seat, walking over to the back door. The second it was opened Daisy came charging in. Tail wagging , panting for breath as she took in the sight in front of her ... they always say dogs are good at remembering.. my god is it true.   
  


The second she realised who exactly was sat in the couch in front of her she began whimpering and yapping as she tackled Liam in slobbery licks ? Nuzzling in as close as possible.   
  


“Hey Dee Dee ! Hi Daisy girl!” Liam giggled excitedly.   
  


God he had missed this dog .. 

“Look at that, at least someone never changed their feelings towards you huh?” Theo laughed.   
  


“Thank god! I don’t think I could of handled two of the best beings in my life hating me.. I mean-“ Liam started before he realised what he said.

”It’s fine , I understand what you meant...” Theo told him.   
  


Although part of him was praying Liam knew deep down how he felt about Theo.

Surely Liam knew what he had said just moments earlier? He had told Theo how he would always love him .. that meant Theo was one of the best things in his life... it was an easy concept to understand really .

”You are though... one of the best things in my life.. I don’t regret marrying you.” Liam mumbled into Daisy’s fur.   
  


“I know ... you just fell out of love ..” Theo said back with a sad smile.   
  


“No! I mean in a way yeah! But I still love you ... I’m just not in love with you.” Liam replied.   
  


“Which is why it’s so hard ...” Theo whispered.   
  


Liam sighed sadly , he wished he could help Theo, but all he could do was apologise and hope it was enough ... hope that Theo would manage to move on .. find someone new. Although the thought of that made Liam feel sick.   
  


God , he had no idea where his head was at... maybe these two weeks would be a good thing. Maybe he wouldn’t like who Theo was now, that’d be enough to make him choose Hayden.   
  


“I’m sorry , could you go now ? I just wanna be alone for a little bit, take Daisy with you.” Theo told him.

Liam looked up in shock , he hadn’t expected Theo to be so abrupt... but he understood. Liam had just told him the only reason he would stay was to prove how he was no longer in love with him , that had to hurt.   
  


“O-oh yeah , sure.” He answered finally , standing, Daisy whining in response.   
  


“Her lead is in my bedroom , you know your way.” Theo muttered.   
  


As much as he wanted Liam to stay.. he needed to cry , he needed to let all of his built up emotions out .   
  


Maybe he was holding on to false hope .. who knows , but he had to try .. and if by the end of the two weeks he had no sign that Liam loved him the way he used to .. he would move on.   
  


Liam slowly made his way out of the living room and up the slightly curved staircase , he gasped as he looked over the pictures that still scattered the hallway. Most of them from their wedding day .. they looked so happy and in love , it broke Liam’s heart to look at them. To know that he ruined that.   
  


He finally reached the top of the hallway and pushed open the slightly ajar door. Everything and he means everything on his side was the exact same as the day he left... even down to his wedding ring that still lay on the nightstand.   
  
He reached out shakily , fingers brushing against the cold metal. Tears flooding to his eyes as he slipped the ring down on to his finger ... it still fit perfectly.   
  
He shook his head in frustration before removing the ring and grabbing the lead from the dog bed in the corner of the room . Storming his way down stairs as he tried desperately to rid the feeling of sadness that welled inside of him.

”Okay! You’ve made your point! Did you really have to do that?! Keep everything the same like some insane museum?! Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?!” Liam shouted.   
  


“E-excuse me?!” Theo exciting standing to his feet.   
  


“God! Did you want to make me hurt that badly?! Why didn’t you get rid of the god damn ring Theo?!” Liam cried.   
  


“Because Liam! I didn’t want to believe you wasn’t ever coming back!” Theo shouted back.   
  


“Screw this! We clearly can’t do this! It hurts too fucking much to even look at you! I’m leaving tomorrow and you will sign the papers Theo! For both our sakes ! Just let me go!” Liam growled.   
  


Theo froze in shock, his blood turning cold .. no ! This couldn’t happen ! They had a deal !   
  


“We made a deal Liam!” Theo cried out.   
  


“Yeah?! Well that was before I realised just how hard it would be to relive that part of my life! It’s too much ! I’m leaving!” Liam screamed.   
  


“God! You’re such a selfish asshole! Don’t you get it ?! I want you to stay because I need closure !! If you really don’t love me anymore you will let me move on! Liam for fucks sake let me move on! I am sick of loving you! I’m sick of crying most nights at the thought of you holding her ! Please for once think of me! Think of your family! Think of everyone you left behind ! Before we never and I mean NEVER! Let you back.” Theo managed to get out , storming up the stairs before Liam could see the tears that fell.   
  


“Shit..” Liam cried out softly , how the fuck did everything get so ducked up...

—————————————————————

“How did everything get so messy?” Scott breathed out softly as Liam cried into his chest.   
  


“Because I’m me and I don’t know how to keep my anger in check... god he was nothing but calm and collected with me and I went and blew up at him for keeping my ring? Like who does that?! Why am I such an idiot?!” Liam growled in frustration.   
  


“It was a shock to see just how much he hoped for you to come back... anyone would of felt guilty , not only guilty but all that heartbreak from the last year of your marriage probably came pouring back... Li , I think you forget how bad that year was.” Scott explained to him.

”It’s pretty hard to forget... all we did was argue and have makeup sex.. “ Liam mumbled. 

  
“Stop beating yourself up Li, Theo will be okay.. you’ll both be fine tomorrow at lunch trust me!” Allison reassured him.

”I have to apologise though, I shouldn’t have been angry... it wasn’t him I was angry at , it was myself .. I should of kept the ring ..” Liam told them sadly.

”Maybe... but then you wouldn’t have moved forward, you would be stuck in the past much like Theo is ... who knows maybe these two weeks will show him that you two can be friends.” Stiles spoke up. 

  
“I hope so... I can’t handle losing him all together .. that would break me.” Liam stated. 

“That’s because he’s your first love , he’ll always mean something to you.” Derek reassured.  
“It doesn’t mean you’re still in love with him .. “

“But that’s the problem... I think I am.”   
  



	4. Lunch time reunion..

The next morning came around far too quickly for Liam’s liking , he barely had chance to close his eyes for a second and boom the birds where chirping ! The guilt he felt about how he treated Theo yesterday just would t quit , he hadn’t slept at all ...

He knew he was in the wrong , he shouldn’t have shouted and made a scene over the ring ... it’s just the one thing Liam thought he would never ever see again , it’s the reason why he spent years regretting that he didn’t take it.   
  


To see that Theo had kept it, in the exact place Liam had left it that day gave him a relief he wished it didn’t . That relief came along with the realisation that maybe he didn’t want the marriage to be truly over ... that he didn’t want to see a wedding ring on Hayden’s finger ...But he had to snap out of it ! He had spent months moving forwards , he had no choice but to keep going and marry Hayden.   
  


He had already left someone heartbroken... he wouldn’t do it again.   
  


“Morning!” Melissa said smiling widely as he walked down the stairs.

”Hmmm morning..” he grumbled.

”Nice to see you haven’t changed!” John laughed as he sipped on his coffee.

”Huh? What do you mean?” Liam asked slightly confused , face still droopy with sleep.

”You were never much of a morning person... that certainly hasn’t changed.” Melissa explained chuckling.   
  


Liam groaned , slamming his head down on to the cold surface of the counter top.

”I didn’t sleep much...” He whined.

”How come baby?” Melissa asked in concern.   
  


“Guilt..” Liam said simply.   
  


John sighed and shook his head in sympathy. Walking over to his son and wrapping an arm around him.   
  


“Buddy... yes what you did was hands down one of the worst things ever .. but you need to forgive yourself! You’re living your dream! How could any of us stay angry at you for that?” The sheriff quizzed.   
  


“Theo could! And he should stay angry pops ..” Liam mumbled sadly.   
  


“Yeah well, I’m sure he will forgive you some day.” John reassured.   
  


“He’ll forgive me yes.. but he won’t forget..” Liam stated.   
  


“Honey, the question is .. do you want him to forgive you?” Melissa asked gently.

Liam sighed , lips trembling slightly as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

”Honestly... No, because if he forgives me .. it means there’s still a chance for us .. and that’s can’t happen.” Liam told them.   
  


“Why not ?” John asked in confusion.

”Because I can’t break Hayden the way I did him.. I’m sure he’ll understand that better than anyone.” Liam muttered.   
  


“Oh sweetie... you can’t live your life trying to keep others happy, you have to do what’s best for you! And if that’s staying with Theo.. then so be it baby.” Melissa told him sternly.   
  


“Mama.. I don’t know ! I love Hayden .. I’m just not sure it’s the way I thought.” Liam stressed.

”You have two weeks! Two weeks to figure this stuff out! You’ll be okay.” John said comfortingly.   
  


“I hope so...” Liam sighed sadly.

He knew coming home would be a struggle ... he just didn’t expect to come back and feel as though he’d never left.   
  


He had about half an hour until Alec would be up to record for the day... he was in a debate with his family over whether or not he should tell the world of his past marriage .. but if he did that meant telling Hayden before ...

Decision making wasn’t exactly his greatest strength...

—————————————————————

“So .. are you ready to see Mason again?!” Allison chirped.   
  


She was currently walking with Liam and Alec to meet the others at their favourite diner for lunch.   
  


“Yeah! I mean I’m pretty sure he’s going to beat my ass .. but it’ll be nice to see his face again.” Liam chuckled.   
  


“Don’t worry, he was so happy when Scott called last night ! Corey could barely keep him under control.” Allison giggled.   
  


“So who is Mason?” Alec questioned, camera angled towards them both.   
  


“Ermmm Mason is another one of my best friends ... alongside Scott, Stiles, Derek, Allison , Lydia and Parrish.. only difference is Mason and I had been close since we were babies practically.. he was the only one who knew I was leaving that day...” Liam explained to the camera, Allison nodding along.   
  


“Sooo why would he kick your ass?” Alec asked again.   
  


“Because I didn’t keep in touch like I promised.. and because he didn’t know Theo was unaware...” Liam sighed.   
  


“So he’ll be pretty cut up huh?” Alec replied, 

“Unfortunately yeah..” 

“What about Theo? “ Allison wondered.

Liam tensed , debating whether or not to speak about his past relationship with the camera on..

”L-last night was tense.. I suppose we will just have to wait and see.. i hurt him pretty badly last night .. I know I did.” Liam sighed in defeat.   
  


“You’ll be okay!” Allison reassured , pushing through the door of the diner .   
  


The first thing Liam noticed was that everything was once again exactly the same as when he left all them years ago. Even down to the booth colours .. nude and black just as they had always been , with bright red tables and silver walls...

“Liam James Raeken as I live and breathe!” A voice boomed from the front of the diner.

Liam scrunched his face in dread as he turned as saw who was approaching them ... Brett Talbot .. great!   
  
”Oh yeah , by the way.. Theo invited Brett!” Allison rushed out , pushing her way over to the booth where everyone sat watching.

”You really do have balls after all..” Brett smirked.   
  


”Really? Are we doing this?” Liam said defeated.   
  


“Oh yeah, you left my best friend in pieces asshole... did you really think I’d be okay with that?!” Brett growled .   
  


“No Brett I didn’t , but I did think you would have grown up and realised that people do things for a reason.” Liam argued back,

”Oh shut it Li! You did it because you’re selfish.. simple as ! Now .. I’m not here to hate on you or argue with you so let’s just go sit down!” Brett finalised.   
  


“Sounds like a plan, guess you have grown up a little bit.” Liam smirked cockily , bumping shoulders with Brett as he made his way forwards.   
  


The first person to stand was Theo, much to Liam’s surprise. He hadn’t expected the man to care when he made his appearance .. but Theo smiled as he stood , pulling Liam into a small hug.   
  


“I’m sorry.” Theo whispered into his ear chuckling slightly.

”But after last night I thought it was the least you deserved.” He added pulling back with a smirk.   
  


“R-right yeah! No it’s fine , he’s your friend Theo.” Liam said laughing nervously.   
  


“T , Liam .. you can call me T, it’s fine.” Theo reassured as he sat back down in his seat.   
  
Liam awkwardly stuttered for a reply when thankfully Lydia interrupted.   
The red head was still as vibrant and beautiful as ever! Her strawberry blonde locks where curled loosely, her makeup kept to a minimum along with a gorgeous red lip. 

“Anywayyyy, hey!!!” Lydia screeched , rushing round the table to tackle him. 

“Hey Luda!” Liam laughed , grabbing her quickly as she jumped up onto him.   
  


“Put my woman down!” Parrish joked as he came over and patted Liam on the back.   
“Nice to see you man!” He added.

”You too! It’s been too long.” Liam nodded smiling widely.   
  


“Don’t worry, Ally and T filled us in on what’s been happened so you’re all good!” Lydia reassures with a soft look.   
  


Liam smiled gratefully towards Theo and Allison before he looked over and spotted Corey and Mason at the counter clearly ordering the food for the table... a tradition.   
  


“I’ll be back guys...” he mumbled walking over.   
  


He took in a deep breath as he approached the man , Corey smiling widely as he noticed him, making sure his husband was still unaware.

”Any chance you still know my favourite?” Liam asked gently.   
  


Noticing as Mason’s back tensed slightly , clearly in shock at the voice he had just heard. Hesitating as he turned his head , a sharp breath being sucked in as he did a double take.   
  


“H-holy shit..” he breathed out , dark eyes filling with tears as he slowly took in Liam’s appearance.   
  


“H-hi Mase.” Liam got out , hand laying gently on Mason’s shoulder to steady him.

”You Dickhead!” Mason cried out , slapping his hand gently before pulling him close.   
  


“God I’ve missed you so much man!” Mason sobbed into his shoulder.

”It’s been like missing a limb..” 

“Tell me about it , trust me Mase I’ve been the same these last few years..” Liam soothed him.

”A-and I do by the way..” Mason added pulling away.

”Huh?” Liam asked raising an eyebrow.

”Your Order.. of course I remember it.. Milk chocolate cookie dough , large hot chocolate extra cream and of course Halloumi cheese fries...” Mason posted.   
  


Liam laughed , shaking his head in fondness as Corey finished paying , all three of them heading off towards the booth where stiles and Derek now stood talking to the camera.   
  


“Yeah, Liam was always the angry impatient ass of the group ... but he was also the life of the group .. that’s something we can all admit.” Stiles chatted away.   
  


“Oh! Is that so huh?” Liam smirked.   
  


“Yes but don’t get too cocky , you’re still an asshole right now!” Brett stated.   
  


“Oh hush, we all know you’ve missed him really Brett.” Theo laughed.   
  


“In his dreams.” Brett grumbled making the group laugh.   
  


“Aww buddy come here!” Liam cooed , pulling Brett into a side hug.   
  


“Now! Who has any embarrassing stories about out celeb here? I need some good humour to put in this weeks episode !” Alec interrupted.   
  


“Oh boy, where do I start?” Scott asked dramatically.   
“How about the time you came home drunk with Theo and decided to use my wardrobe as a bathroom?”   
  


“Oh god no! Scott !” Theo exclaimed.   
“That’s just as embarrassing for me!” He added.   
  


“Which makes it so much better!” Scott smirked.   
  


“No way!” Liam and Theo cried at the same time.   
  


“Oh come on ! I want to hear this !” Alec said gleefully.   
  


“Nope!” Liam stated.   
  


“Basically, these two where both head over heels at this point and to celebrate their two year anniversary they decided to join Derek and his cousin Malia on a nice two day weekend in their cabin... let’s just say that nice little weekend turned into one of many , many alcoholic beverages and helium balloons.. leading them to stumble in drunk as skunks on that Sunday night. “ Scott began causing Liam and Theo to hide their heads in shame.

“I was just laying there, finishing off my college assignment like the good school boy I was back then, when I hear this god awful wail... turns out it was Liam singing the summer of sixty nine at the top of his little lungs... I sit up and just listen .. I hear Theo cry about how his shoe is the best thing in the world , and Liam going on about how one day he would be the next Beyoncé .. “ 

Alec sat recording , holding his breath as he tried not to laugh .   
Liam only groaned and hide further into Allison’s side. 

“Next thing I know , they’re stumbling through into mine and Liam’s bedroom which was to be expected .. but no they continued walking past Liam’s bed and towards MY ! I repeat MY, walk in closet ... I’m confused at first just sitting there, but then I heard the unmistakable noise of a zipper being undone ... first thought is they’re doing the dirty in my closet! But nope , they’re actually releasing there clearly very full bladders all over my lacrosse equipment!!” Scott exclaimed , laughs coming out in hiccups.   
  
“Soooo embarrassing..” Theo hissed.   
  


“I’m going to be in the press for weeks over this!” Liam whined: 

“And that is why you’ve missed us Li! Who else would humiliate and love you just as equally!” Parrish chirped.   
  


It was true , he could always count on these people sat right in front of him to always love and support him no matter what....

He looked over at Theo, catching his eye as Theo giggled and looked up. Their eyes meeting , a silent agreement that maybe things as friends would be good signalling between them.   
  


Both blushing slightly as they looked back down towards the table .. unaware that everyone had noticed ..

Love is a complicating things ... it’s about time they realised that..


	5. Hayden?!

Things had been a lot easier for Liam since the reunion lunch. He now knew he could contact his friends without the worry of anger and hate being thrown towards him and it felt good! It was coming to the end of his fifth day back home in Beacon Hills which meant it was time for the first episode of his documentary ‘My Past Life’ to be aired...

Tension was running throughout his entire frame , he couldn’t help it ! This was the first time that the public would be introduced to the people he loves most.. that alone was a scary enough through never mind that his Ex husband (well sort of but they didn’t need to know all the details) was one of them!   
  


They where all currently seated in Theo’s living room , all cosy and wrapped up in tones of blankets and pillows , with stacks of snacks scattered everywhere... much like it used to be when they had movie nights back in the day. The only difference being Theo and Liam no longer shared the same seat and blanket .. it felt weird..

”Hey T?” Liam called , walking towards the kitchen there the other man stood. 

Theo looked up , smiling softly as he noticed who had entered the room. Quickly gathering himself and continuing his task at hand. 

”What you doing ?” Liam chuckled seeing the mischievous smirk growing on the green eyes mans face. 

“What do you think I’m doing? Think reallll hard...” Theo smirked.   
  


Liam looked around , noticing the number of different flavour Ice cream tubs placed across the counter along with numerous sauces , candies, chocolates and cereals. He knew exactly what Theo was about to do , it was something they had done since they where fifteen years old ... he couldn’t believe Theo remembered .   
  


“An everything but the kitchen sink sundae... wow.” Liam laughed , had going back as genuine chuckled escaped him.   
  


“That is the correct answer!” Theo cheered.   
  


“I can’t believe you remember this!” Liam gasped , moving over to stand beside Theo.   
  


“Of course I do! It’s a Friday tradition... one I kept even with you gone.” Theo smiled.   
  


“Really?!” Liam asked in surprise.   
  


“Y-yeah I jus-“ 

Liam cut him off almost immediately , pressing a finger to Theo’s lips before he could stop himself.   
  


“Me too!!” Liam exclaimed.   
“It’s the best recipe to ever exist!!”   
  


Theo laughed in shock, pointing over to the ice cream tub.   
  


“Well then, Grab a spoon.” Theo replied.   
  


“Happily Sir!” Liam stated playfully.   
  


“So how do we feel about a strawberry, toffee and vanilla mix today?” Theo chirped.   
  


“Oooo sounds like a plan! Let’s get scooping T!” Liam said excitedly.   
  


“On three!” Theo nodded .   
  


“1...”

”2...”

”3!!”

They both lunged forwards grabbing the tubs needed and ripping off the lids giggling as they dug in. Scooping large amounts of ice cream into the rather large , Theo sneaking a few tastes as he went. Liam smirked , watching as Theo thought he was slick licking his spoon.   
  


He quickly grabbed the squirty cream, pressing down the tab as he aimed perfectly in Theo’s direction. Cream splattering over them both as Theo tried to block his shot.   
  


“Damn it!” Liam cried out in laughter.   
“You always do that!”

”That’s what you get for trying to be sly... you’re far to clumsy Li!!” Theo howled.   
  


“Oh hush up! Grab the gummy bears idiot!” 

“With pleasure .. all or half?” Theo asked.

”All! What’s a everything but the kitchen sink without a pile of gummy bears?!” Liam gasped in mock offence.   
  


“One that shouldn’t exist my dear Liam.” Theo agreed , pouring the entire bag of bears into the bowl.

”Lucky charms!” Liam said gleefully, tipping in a fair amount as Theo mixed.   
  


“Worms!” Theo chuckled flinging the gummy worms in as they switched positions.   
  


“Popping candy!” They both stated , smiling widely.   
  


“And last but not least, raspberry sauce and cream!” Theo sighed in happiness.   
  
The large bowl was filled to the rim with Strawberry , Vanilla and Toffee Ice cream.. along with all the other high sugar products mixed in the middle.   
  


“This is gonna be goodddd.” Liam said dreamily.   
  


“It is indeed! You wanna sit in the bean bags like the good old days? You don’t have to?” Theo questioned as he tried to wipe away the mess currently covering his sweats and T-shirt.   
  


“No I want to.” Liam replied , offering Theo the dish cloth his just finished using.   
  


“Cool! Let’s go we have like two minutes until it starts!” Theo chirped .   
  


They entered the crowed living room once more , not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that they was both covered in cream and smiling from ear to ear. They just quietly placed themselves down in the bean bags , Theo grabbing a grey blanket and chucking it over the two of them and placing the mess of sugar in between.   
  


“Okayyy..” Lydia said awkwardly.  
  
“ So! Li, are you nervous!?” Allison asked , lifting the atmosphere from the room.  
  


”I mean yeah, the public know nothing about my past.. about you guys , about Theo , about my family .. it’s hard to think about how they’re going to react.” Liam told them truthfully.   
  


“I mean I get that, but surely they can respect that it’s been a rough five years...” Stiles responded.   
  


“Sure they will! It’s just they’re going to question everything... especially me and Hayden.” Liam said sighing.   
  


He felt as Theo tensed almost immediately, making him cringe slightly... it must be so hard for Theo to hear her name used so casually.   
  


“W-why would they question that?” Theo asked shocking everyone .   
  


“Because I’ve never told her I was married before ... that I loved someone when I met her... T I lied to her about everything.. yeah the public may never know we aren’t actually divorced but Hayden will and who knows what she will do..” Liam explained .   
  


“She’s going to hate me ..” He sighed sadly.   
  


Theo clicked his tongue, straightening himself so he could look Liam in the eye.   
  


“Trust me on this, if she loves you .. she will never , ever hate you... it’s impossible.” Theo smiled gently .   
  


“Thanks T.” Liam breathed out gratefully , although part of him knew Theo meant he still loved him .

He wished more than anything that his brain would sort it’s self out and allow him to make his decision... but he couldn’t not yet.   
  


“Oh! It’s starting!!” Lydia exclaimed , causing everyone to snap their attention to the TV Screen.   
  


All around everything that happened Liam already knew ... except from the mini interview Theo had given... apparently Alec kept this part from him.   
  
The camera was focused on Theo , who was sat in what used to be their bedroom.. the white walls and soft grey and lime bedding making his tan skin stand out .. he looked so handsome . Sat wearing his grey sweat pants and navy T-shirt ... 

Liam held his breath as Theo shakily began talking , fiddling around with his fingers .   
  


“Me and Liam where young ... really young I guess , when we got married .. W-we never really thought much of it though .. we loved each other and for a long time that was enough . He was my world for over six and a half years , he made my life whole , he was what I needed at that time in my life .. yeah we grew up , but that didn’t change a single thing about us .. or so I thought...” The Theo on screen paused to wipe away a tear.   
  
“I mean the love I had for him never ever changed, but the more complicated our lives got , the less time we had together... it got to the point where we would only see each other in bed , that wasn’t a real relationship. And I honestly can hold my hands up and say that was mostly my fault .. I focused a lot on the bad things in my life that I forgot about the one good thing I had .. Him.”   
  
Another pause ... 

“Liam left two years into our marriage.. did it hurt? yeah.. did it nearly kill me? Yeah.. did I feel like everything was about to crash down? Yeah .. and I guess it kind of did. I went years after the divorce just agonising over what could of been but then something pretty big happened ... Shortly after my sister died , I remember thinking how I couldn’t live another second not knowing why he left the way he did ... so I made my way up to New York... but of course by this point Liam had met Hayden. I never really gave much thought to that saying ‘if you love someone let them go’ right up until that moment I saw that article announcing their engagement. It’s when I realised that me loving him was a pretty selfish reason to destroy the life he had spent so much time building for himself .. so I did what I had to do and I walked away... That brings us to now I suppose .”   
  
  


“And what about now?” Alec’s voice asked from behind the camera.   
  


“Now... I get to love him from a distance , watch him do everything he always wanted to do, watch him be the Liam he was when we first met ... what more could I want ? It’s because I love him that it’s so easy to see him happy. Yeah I may love him more than a friend should ... but I’d never get in the way of what he wants .. I’m happy for him even if my heart is still aching ..” 

“That’s all thanks ..” Alec said.   
  


The screen faded to black , Liam’s eyes watered , he could feel the lump currently stuck in his throat just begging to release the sob trapped behind .   
This was the final straw , hearing how Theo would just except him marrying Hayden if it meant seeing him happy .. that made Liam realise he was the same Theo he was way back when... the same Theo he loved with all his heart.   
  


“T-Theo we need to talk.” Liam whispered into the awkward silence.   
  


“W-why?” Theo breathed.   
  


“Please? I need to speak to you .” Liam begged.   
  


“Upstairs?” Theo asked gently.

”Y-yeah.” Liam stuttered .   
  


They ignored the stares of their loved ones sat around , pushing their way up the winding staircase . Entering the bedroom that Liam had freaked out over not so long ago... 

“S-so.. that was tense.” Theo chuckled lightly .   
  


“T-tense.. yeah.” Liam breathed out. Hands shaking as he sat on the bed .   
“But I needed to see that...” 

“W-what?” Theo asked in surprise.

”When we spoke about this the last few times I’ve been so angry with myself , that I never allowed myself to truly look at you.” Liam stated. 

“Huh?” The green eyed man sounded in confusion.   
  


“I insisted on arguing my way out of it or crying my guilt out .. but I never looked past my anger to see you, to see the Theo you’ve always been , the Theo I thought I lost before I left .. but I didn’t did I? You’re still here .. “ Liam choked out . 

  
“You’ve always been here , cheering me on, loving me, keeping me with you..” Liam cried.   
  


“Because I love you Liam.” Theo said voice cracking.   
  


“I know ... I love you too.” Liam sobbed.

”And I am so sorry that I pushed you away, that I hated you for nothing , that I caused you all this pain.. T I love you.”   
  


“D-don’t say that Li.” Theo begged , his breath coming out in sobs .

“W-why? It’s true ..” 

“B-because you’re engaged.. and you love her too.” Theo cried .   
  


Liam clenched his eyes shut , silent sobs wracking his body . What Theo said was true , he did love Hayden.. of course he did ... but his heart didn’t belong to her.. he loved her the way he loved Allison . Like his sister.... She was the person who made him feel like he had somewhere to call home again... she was a comfort in the time he needed it most. 

He knew what he wanted ... it was Theo. He didn’t need another week!

”I do , I love her you’re right .” Liam nodded abruptly.   
  
Theo sobbed in response , sliding his back down the door and he fell.   
  


“But , I love her in a way that’s completely different to the way I love you.” Liam began.   
“I realised sitting down there spooning that ridiculous dessert into my mouth , that Hayden never truly had all of me with her .”   
  


“W-what do you mean?” Theo hiccuped.

”She never had my heart , because my heart was right here , with you .. I love her sure , but only because she comforted me whilst you couldn’t ... and that may make me a pretty shitty human being , but I can’t help how I feel.. and what I feel is that you Theodore Raeken... have always been my person.” Liam cried softly .   
  


Theo gasped , shaky breaths releasing from his lips as he tried to control his tears , hands reaching out to Liam who collapsed to his knee’s .   
  


“Y-you mean that...” Theo sobbed.   
  


“I do, I love you Bubz.” Liam whispered.

Theo smiled , tears pouring as he pulling Liam in, closing the gap between their lips with a gently yet suffocating kiss.   
  


The kiss was salty and full of tears.. but it was perfect never the less , it was what they needed to feel complete. Five years had been too long , who knows what the future would hold but right now this was all they wanted .   
  


Liam pulled away, eyes fluttering open as he took in the sight of Theo’s swollen yet still beautiful green orbs.   
  


“What did you just do..” Theo whispered .

”I followed my heart..” Liam replied softly, moving to place his hand on top of Theo’s chest.   
  


Theo swallowed , sniffles leaving his mouth as he caught his breath. Eyebrows frowning as he grabbed Liam’s hand.   
  
  


“L-li , I need time ..” he finally managed to mutter.   
  


Liam felt his heart sink, this was not how he planned this to go.   
“W-what do you mean?”   
  


“Li, baby I love you.” Theo started.

”But you left, you started over and since then you’ve been happier than I have ever seen you.. “ Liam went to protest, tears already starting once more. 

“I don’t mean with Hayden , I mean living your dream... I’m scared that being with me may get in the way of all that....You waited so long for this.. “ Theo explained voice cracking. 

“Theo I want you... J-just please don’t do this...” Liam begged. 

“H-hey shhhh, I’m not saying it’s a no.. I’m just saying that maybe we need space and time to really think ... it’s a big thing Li... you’ll be breaking another heart in the process ..” Theo gently soothed him. 

“I can’t and I won’t be the person who gets in the way of your dreams again..”

”You didn’t-“

”Liam stop ! Please just- baby I need time.” Theo cried . 

“I-I can’t... you want space?” Liam mumbled . 

“I do.” Theo stated calmly. 

“O-okay, I can do that.” Liam whispered.

“Thankyou.” Theo sniffled.   
  


“I love you.” Liam smiled sadly , kissing Theo’s forehead.   
  


“I love you too, always will.” Theo smiled back.   
  


The two of them stayed laying against the wall , hands wrapped together as they gathered enough strength to break apart once more ..   
  


It was only two days .. that’s all Theo wanted .. two days and Liam could hold him and beg him to stay with him .. he could do this.

—————————————————————

“Liam! Oh thank goodness you’re back!” Melissa exclaimed happily .   
  


“Hey mama, sorry ... I’m just gonna head to bed okay.” Liam said sadly.   
  


Melissa looked confused , hand shooting out to grab onto his wrist before he moved any further.   
  


“What happened ?” She asked soothingly.   
  


Liam broke at that, ugly sobs heaving through his chest once more .. tears soaking the fabric of Melissa’s night gown.. 

“I-it’s Theo, I love him.. H-he said he needs time- I’m scared mama...” He managed to say.   
  


“Oh baby boy.” Melissa sighed , she knew this was coming ... she only wished she could prepare her boy for what was about to come.   
  


“Who the hell is Theo?” A voice growled from the kitchen door.   
  


“Hayden?!” 


	6. Why now ?!

“Don’t ‘Hayden?!’ Me Liam, answer the god damn question!” Hayden growled.   
  


Liam couldn’t move, he had just confessed his love for another man right in front of the woman he was supposed to be marrying in a matter of weeks! Why was she here? She was supposed to be in Miami for another week!   
  


“T-Theo- I wait what?” Liam stuttered in shock.

Hayden rolled her eyes , moving over towards the shocked man. Melissa quickly making a quick exit towards the living room in the hopes of finding her husband.   
  


“You know .. the guy you just cried out your love for.. or the guy you’ve been married to before? Ring any bells sweetie?” Hayden asked sarcastically.

”S-shit you saw my show..” Liam breathed.   
  


“The whole world saw the freaking show Liam! Do you have any idea how humiliating this is for me?! How the fuck am I supposed to explain that I had no idea my loving fiancé had a past husband?!” Hayden shouted in Ernst.   
  
  


Liam gulped , he knew explaining things to Hayden was going to be rough ... but now things where even rougher given the fact he now knew who his heart truly lay with. He had to break this to her gently .. the only way to do that was to take his time. Explain things piece by piece .. starting with the fact that he’s not really divorced yet...

”H-Hayds, listen .. I know it’s hard okay? But please just sit down and let me explain.” Liam begged.   
  


Hayden looked at him sternly, clearly having a debate with herself over whether or not Liam deserved this chance . But sure enough she began nodding , pulling out one of the wooden chairs placed at the small dining table.   
  


She looked beautiful, brown hair curled down her sides , eyes lined with winged eyeliner and golden eyeshadow. Fluffy fake lashes making the brown of her eyes pop and stand out even more .. her usual natural makeup look ditched for a gorgeous sun kissed bronze look. She must of finished her shoot early and hopped straight on a plane to surprise him.. ouch this is not going to go down well..

”Theo is well.. he’s my ex . I left him when I came to New York five years ago.. I hurt him pretty badly..” Liam told her .

”No shit Sherlock, I can see that from the way he talked in that interview! Liam what where you thinking ?” Hayden responded.   
  


“I wasn’t ! I was a selfish idiot who didn’t realise what he had ! I thought the Theo I loved had disappeared a long time before I left ... turns out I was wrong , very wrong in fact..” He sighed.

Hayden’s frown worsened as her eyes began to water .   
  


“So , what you’re saying is .. you still love him?” Hayden whispered.   
  


“No- I mean well yeah I do but-“ She cut him off.

”But what Liam?! Please do tell?!” She cried out.   
  


“W-we are still married ...” He finally got out. 

“Oh god.. I feel sick.” Hayden gasped , hand covering her mouth as the tears finally fell.   
  


Liam swallowed at the sight, he couldn’t bare to see her like this . He did love her ! Of course he did ... he just wasn’t in love with her .. 

“P-please don’t cry Hayds..” He soothed , hands reaching over towards her.   
  


Hayden pulled back, hands shaking as she raised one to push back a lose curl from her wet cheeks.   
  


“Don’t touch me! How could you do this?” She sobbed.   
  


“I didn’t expect this .. babe please..” Liam tried .   
  


“You didn’t expect this?! YOU?!” Hayden screeched.   
“Liam, I am going to be absolutely humiliated! You’re still married to some guy who quite clearly loves you, how can I compete with that? God who am I kidding! he’s already won hasn’t he? Am I not enough? Is that it.. did I do something wrong? Because I can try harder..” She rambled , tears streaming.

”No! Hayden god no! You’re perfect.. more than perfect!” Liam cried in shock.

”Then why do you still love him?” Hayden whispered .   
  


Liam paused, how was he supposed to answer that without sounding like a complete asshole... 

“Because he’s my Theo.. Hayden I love you, but I can’t lie when I say to you that When I met you I wasn’t a full person..” Liam explained gently .   
  


“W-what?” She asked in confusion.   
  


“I was missing something.. A huge part of who I am .. the main part I needed .. “ He began.  
  


“And what was that?” Hayden sniffled.

“My heart . It’s always belonged to him , so when I met you I had nothing to give. I guess the reason why I stayed with you was because you became a filler , something to hold me together until that missing piece came back.” He added.

”Wow..” Hayden stated, tears pouring ... it was as if Liam could literally hear her heartbreak.   
  


“Hayds, I’m so sorry.” Liam mumbled.   
  


Hayden only cried , hand reaching out to grab his , tears falling at rapid rates as she tried to control her sobs. Slowly she raised his hand , lips pressing against his knuckles as she collected her self.   
  
”You can’t be sorry for how you feel ... I get it .” Hayden spoke , voice cracking.

”Y-you do?” Liam asked in shock.

”I love you so much ... which is why no matter what you decide to do, I’m never going to hate you.. “ She said gently.

Theo had been right ... once again. How was that man so smart in these situations.

“Promise me something?” Hayden said slowly.   
  


“S-sure.” Liam whispered gently.   
  


“If you really care about me.. and if you really love Theo. Tell everyone the truth and by everyone I mean the public.. I don’t want anyone assuming our breakup was down to Theo.. he’ll get so much hate if you allow that to happen.. so please own up to your mistakes ..” Hayden told him .   
  


Liam knew she was right , all of this mess was on him. He should of never allowed himself to fall into this fantasy world where he could forget his past and start a new ... not when he wasn’t being the person he truly was deep inside .   
  


“The Liam I love isn’t the guy I see right now ... but that doesn’t matter because I’d be more than happy to find out who this guy is .. he seems pretty decent.” Hayden murmured.   
  


“What did I do to deserve you?” Liam asked her smiling sadly.   
  


“Ahhh I don’t know , I guess you just got lucky.” Hayden chuckled softly , wiping away her tears.   
“I love you Liam.” She added voice cracking.   
  


“I know.” He told her , kissing her hand softly before wrapping her in a hug .   
“You’ll be okay right?”   
  


“Of course I will, I may not have a fiancé anymore .. but I still have my best friend right?” She sniffled pulling back .

”Always.”   
  


—————————————————————

“So you’re really not going to marry her?” Mason questioned.   
  


“No, I couldn’t do that to her.. I’d be lying to her , to myself , to you guys ... to everyone and that’s not right.” Liam replied .   
  


Scott smiled sadly, placing his hand on Liam’s shoulder in a way of comfort.   
  


“Are you going to tell T?” Allison asked.

”Not yet... he needs time and for once I’m going to think about him and not be selfish...” He told them.   
“So no I’ll respect his wishes and wait two days .. we can catch up then.”   
  
  


“Okay but my question is .. Why now?” Lydia asked in concern.

”What do you mean?” He asked confused.

”I mean, why did he choose now of all times to take some time to himself... what happened ?” The redhead continued.

Liam sighed , he had completely forgotten the others where unaware of his and Theo’s kiss earlier that evening..

”We kissed.” He stated simply.

”WHAT?!” They all shrieked at once.   
  


“It was an intense confession okay? We couldn’t help it ... it was like all the pain and hurt from the last five years finally stopped and all we wanted was to hold each other ...” Liam explained.   
  


“I get that.” Stiles nodded.   
  


“You do?” Derek asked in amusement.

”Well yeah.. when you go to work I miss you and all I can think about is kissing you.. so I can imagine how intense the need would be after five years ..” Stiles told him innocently.   
  


“Yeah... because that’s the exact same thing..” Parrish chuckled trailing off.   
  


“Well anyway, that kiss also triggered something in Theo... I can only assume it’s fear... I mean I left him, hows he to know what I’m saying is true? He’s obviously going to be scared of what will be .. I don’t blame him.” Liam sighed.   
  


“You’ll be okay, if anything I’m sure Theo just wants to plan a proper reunion!” Allison reassured him.   
  


“I’m not so sure Ally.” Liam said sadly.

”You didn’t see how he looked... it was as though someone had hit him .. I suppose in a way reality did .” He tried to tell them.   
  


“Li.. chill it’ll be fine.” Scott told him sternly.   
  


“God I hope so...” 

A cough sounded at the doorway , each of the friends turning towards the source.  
Who turned out to be Hayden... fresh from her much needed shower and dressed in a baggy jumper and sweats. 

“S-Sorry to interrupt.” She said anxiously.

”Don’t be silly!” Allison chirped , rushing over to welcome her.   
“How are you? I mean despite that idiot over there..”

Hayden giggled softly at that, smiling widely at the glare Liam threw towards the brunette girl. 

“I’m heartbroken of course ... but I’m okay , it’s like I said .. he’s not the same Liam I love which may be seen as a bad thing to many .. but to me it means I get to start over with him.” Hayden replied.   
  


“I have so much respect for you honestly.” Lydia smiles gently .   
  


“I appreciate that.” Hayden said genuinely.   
“But Li, you really should focus on what you’re gonna tell my dad.”   
  


“Shit!” Liam squeaked.   
  


“Yeah, not only that but the public too... we need to announce the breakup before my next set of interviews ... it’ll hurt too much if I get asked about the well you know...” Hayden trailed off .   
  


“I-yeah okay, I’ll sort it don’t worry .” Liam said softly.   
  


“Thankyou.. well I’m off to bed , Scott I’m using your room I hope you don’t mind ..” Hayden told the room.   
  


“Of course not! Sleep well.” Scott smiled.

Hayden nodded and turned away, pausing just as she got to the doorway.   
  


“Oh and Liam?” She called out.

”Huh?”   
  


“If Theo loves you the way you love him... everything will be okay.”   
  


And with that she continued her way to a much deserved rest ...


	7. Thinking ...

“Mom if I made the right choice asking Liam for space .. why does it feel so wrong?” Theo questioned sadly.   
  


His mom had spent the last two days comforting him as he cried , shouted, laughed and then cried some more. She was truly the most amazing human being ... even after losing Tara she never gave up , many though she would . But no she was still here and she was stronger than ever before. Theo idolised her , it was how he managed to pull through these last five years .   
  


“Honey, it feels wrong because you love him ... the last five years have felt wrong! It’s just now you know he feels the same the need to have him near is amplified.” His mom reassured him.   
  


“He’s probably so confused .. I didn’t even explain to him why I needed space!” Theo groaned in frustration.   
  


“Baby boy! You do not need to explain yourself ! He hurt you! Not the other way around ! So I’m pretty sure Liam gets it.” She exclaimed.   
  


“I wanted space because I needed to know whether or not he was certain! Clearly he is mom! If he wasn’t he would of left by now ... I thought two days is enough time to make the decision to stick it out or run again..” He told her.   
  


“Theo, how do you know he’s still here? It’s been two full days now... yet you still haven’t gone to see him.” She sighed.   
  


“S-shit... do you think he’s gone?!” Theo gasped , shooting up from his seat.   
  


“No! Sweetie I just mean .. instead of sitting here wondering... why don’t you go there now.” His mother stated. 

Theo looked up, tears in his eyes as he bit down on his lip anxiously.

”B-because I’m scared mom.” He whispered voice cracking .

”Of what?” She cooed in concern.

”Of losing him again... what if I can’t handle his fame, the hate , the pressure... having to move away from you...” He listed.   
  


“Theodore Raeken! You are not going to lose that man! He loves you ! You love him! Screw anyone that says otherwise and as for leaving me?! I will be fine! I have all of my friends and your friends .. and I have Tara . Maybe not in person but she’s still here.” His mom stated.   
  


Theo cried softly , a small smile appearing on his lips as he slowly began nodding his head.

”Y-yeah you’re right.” He mumbled.

”Go get your love!” His mother instructed dragging him towards the door.

”I love you momma.” He whispered kissing her forehead softly.   
  


“Forever and always baby boy.” She replied squeezing his hand.   
  
  


He quickly grabbed his jacket and keys before exiting the small house he had been hibernating within. The past two days he had spent wondering what Liam was thinking had been useless .. although it was a good thing in a way as it made things very clear... Theo couldn’t live without him , it was impossible and then reason why the last five years had been a complete blear.   
  


He jumped in the truck , starting the gas as he turned the key before pulling out of the driveway. Liam’s family home was only a few streets down but the truck would be needed ... how else would he and Liam get across town to their home , that’s if Liam wanted to go home still.   
  


Pulling up outside the house was a struggle, he didn’t understand why his mind was making him feel so anxious! He knew Liam loved him ! So why was he so worried about this outcome.   
  


“You can do this Theo.” He muttered for himself , jumping out of his truck.   
  


Before he knew it the short walk up the garden path was over and he was pressing his fingers to the cold golden knocker.   
His heart was hammering in his chest , almost beating out of it if he was being completely honest. He felt physically sick! What if Liam had changed his mind ? What if he didn’t understand Theo’s reasoning what if- 

“Oh! H-hey.” A voice stuttered causing him to look up.   
  


The person stood in front of him was someone he never thought he’d see at Liam’s door ... Hayden.   
  


“H-hi.” He replied anxiously, tears already gathering in his eyes at the thought of Liam being back with her.   
  


“T-Theo right?” She questioned kindly.

”Yep! That’s me.” He rushed out, how the hell is this even happening.   
  


“L-Liam’s upstairs...” she told him , moving out of the way.   
“You can wait with me , if you’d like.”   
  


Did she know? Was this a weird crazy dream? There is no way his husbands current fiancé was being .. Kind? To him.

”Erm thanks, I guess.” He mumbled in confusion.

”You do know who I am right?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  


“Y-yeah Hayden .. you’re Liam’s fiancé.” He replied , trying his best to hide the crack in his voice.   
  


“Ex Fiancé .” She stated seriously, looking him in the eye for the first time.

Even Theo could admit she was a beautiful girl... her perfect brown eyes , gorgeous full lips , amazing eyelashes and brows... no wonder Liam liked her. But now he was properly analysing her.. she looked tired , almost too tired , like she hadn’t slept... but there was dry tear tracks that showed the true reason for the slightly tired look.   
  


“I-what?” He managed to spit out.   
  


“He ended our engagement on Friday , told me everything.” She sniffed.   
  


And if Theo said that didn’t make him feel guilty, he’d be lying.   
  


“I’m so sorry.” Theo breathed .

”No! Don’t be ... I’m sorry , I can’t even imagine the pain you’ve felt these last five years .. if the pain I’m feeling now after only two years of loving him is anything to go by.” Hayden told him seriously.   
  


“He’s an idiot ... even I can admit that, he should never have allowed you to fall.” Theo stated.   
  


“No he shouldn’t of ... but he knows that and I know he cares about me.” Hayden smiled gently.

”He’s always going to be my best friend , that’s all that matters ... feelings change after all, the Liam I love isn’t the real Liam... I see that now.” She explained.

”And yeah it hurts , so fucking badly ... but it’s like you said in your interview watching him be happy is enough to help me through.” She finished , placing a cup of coffee in front of Theo.   
  


“Thankyou... not just for the coffee , but for saying that.” Theo told her .   
  


“You’re welcome, I’m gonna go shower , I’ll tell Liam you’re here.” She replied .

”It was nice to meet you Theo, I hope it isn’t the last time...” she smiled softly .

Wow , Liam had really found an amazing girl. How could someone be so understanding... her whole world for the last two years had been a lie , yet she still found it within her to forgive.   
Theo felt sick at the thought of her hurting so much ... she didn’t deserve that .   
  
He didn’t have time to dwell however , as he heard Liam’s footsteps approach the kitchen area .   
  


God he looked so good , hair all messy from sleep, tanned abs glistening with sweat (he must of been working out) , grey sweats hanging just below his V-line and those bright blue eyes glistening with happiness at the sight of Theo.   
  


“Hey you.” Theo said softly .   
  


Liam smiled widely, rushing over to wrap his arms around Theo and hold him close.

”Hey.” Liam breathed out in relief against his shoulder.   
  


“I take it you had a rough night the other night?” Theo winced in sympathy.   
  


“It was awful , T ... it was like I physically heard her heart break .” Liam whimpered.

”I never wanted to do that! I never wanted to hurt her... I wanted to keep her safe, love her, be happy with her... but that was never going to happen was it?” Liam said 

“Not when your heart was in other places... unfortunately no.” Theo sighed.

”I don’t regret doing this though, I just need you to know that.”   
  


“I know you don’t baby.” Theo said gently , bending down slightly to press a soft kiss to Liam’s temple.

”I love you.” Liam whispered.   
  


“And I love you ..” Theo told him.   
“But we need to think about Hayden , we can’t just rush back into this.. we need to be respectful of her feelings. That means we take it day by day ... we won’t get a divorce to start .. but you need to announce your breakup to the public and the truth behind it.” He continued.

”Y-you know what’s weird?” Liam mumbled into his chest.   
  


“What?” He asked curiously.

”Hayden said the exact same thing ... she doesn’t want anyone to hate you for the breakup ... because let’s be honest , this is all down to me.” Liam sighed pulling away.   
  


Theo nodded , as much as he didn’t want Liam to feel guilty... it was all true. If the stupid idiot had just been honest with himself from the beginning then none of this would be happening... He could of gone to New York, called Theo .. talked things through .. he still would of met Hayden but it wouldn’t have gotten so complicated... they would of been best friends and that’s all . But no Liam took the complicated route and now a girl has been left with a broken heart.   
  


“No offence but yeah.. that’s true.” Theo chuckled softly.

”And I will always be sorry for this ..” Liam added.   
  


“I forgave you a long time ago Li.” Theo smile softly.   
  
”I don’t deserve you.” Liam stated , kissing his lips softly.   
  


“No you don’t.” Theo replied cockily , laughing as Liam pushed him away to give him a middle finger.   
  


“I take it back!” Liam shouted, walking into the living room to grab his T-shirt.

”No you don’t!” Theo called out, smirking as Hayden came down the stairs chuckling.   
  


“As a matter of fact Li... you don’t deserve me or Hayden , which means I think you owe us a nice meal? What do you say Hayds? Sound good?” Theo tormented . 

Hayden’s amusement grew, smiling cockily as she stood at Theo’s side to stare Liam down.   
  


“Sounds amazing , I think I’m well over due a heartbreak binge!” She agreed.   
  


“God damn it! I hate you both.” Liam groaned , shoving his feet into his vans.

”No you don’t, You love Theo remember? It’s the reason you left me ?” Hayden smirked.

”Jeez Hayden , way to make me feel guilty!” Liam gasped clutching his chest.

”Hey! I’m hurting here let me live a little!” She giggled.   
  


Theo only smiled , it was nice to know she could joke about this... although part of him was worried, it all seemed to good to be true ....

What was she planning ?

No! That’s just ridiculous! She’s a nice girl she wouldn’t do anything to hurt Liam....

Would she?

—————————————————————

They decided a trip to the local diner was the perfect ice breaker . After all , You couldn’t visit Beacon Hills with out spending at least an hour each day in there.   
  


“This place is so cute , I can’t believe you stayed away for so long.” Hayden said looking at Liam.   
  
“Well, I had a lot to deal with ..” Liam said slowly.   
  
“I know , I’m just saying ... anyway! My dad is coming tomorrow so we need to discuss what is about to happen Li.” Hayden said growing serious.   
  


Shit , what did Hayden’s dad coming mean? Was Theo missing something?Maybe it isn’t Hayden he should be freaking out over after all.   
  
  


“D-do you think I’ll lose me contract?” Liam said glumly.

”Liam... I don’t know.” Hayden sighed.

”I-I just ... I worked so hard Hayds .” Liam stuttered.   
  


“I get that, but Li.. you hurt me, I’m his baby .. he’s not going to go easy on you.. on both of you.” Hayden said looking between them.

”I swear on my life that I won’t do anything to hurt you ... but I can’t make any promises about my dad.” She added.

”I’m sorry, but who is your dad exactly?” Theo quizzed.   
  


“Robert Romero... He owns my management company.. which means he can end my career with a snap of his fingers ..” Liam sighed.   
  


Fuck... yeah Hayden was not the person he should be worrying about .. 

“Oh god.” Theo stressed.   
  


“I promise I’m going to try everything I can to stop him doing that Li..” Hayden spoke sternly.   
  


“Hayds .. it’s okay, it’s not like I wouldn’t deserve it .” Liam told her in anguish.   
  


“Don’t be stupid ! Liam no one deserves to have their dreams snatched away from them! Not after everything you went through to reach them! Everything the people you left behind went through to watch you get where you are!” Hayden ranted.   
  


“But Hayden lets be truthful here ! Your dad has never liked me ! He likes how much money me and my team earn for his business! He could easily find another me If he looked hard enough! I’m not irreplaceable!” Liam argued.   
  


“You are to me!” She cried out.

Awkward wasn’t even the word...

”Shit ...” She sobbed.   
“If he cuts your contract, that means you leave New York, you leave the agency, you leave your show, you leave Me! You’re my best friend Liam! I don’t have anyone else to turn to! So if he cuts you, then I’m leaving to .” She finished .   
  


“You can’t do that.” Liam mumbled sadly.

”I can, I don’t wanna work everyday doing what I love knowing you lost that chance because of me. Because my dad thought he was doing right by me by hurting you... I just couldn’t.” She stated.

”I- there’s no point arguing with you is there?” He asked gently.

”No, I’m stubborn as hell.” Hayden chuckled wetly.

”Li.. baby what about the public ?” Theo piped up.   
  


“That’s something we do tonight.. I was thinking a live stream.” Liam told him. 

“That way we can both be seen together and show that there is no hard feelings.. it’ll help ease the blow when it comes out you two are still married.” Hayden explained to him gently.   
  


“Okay .. tonight then?” Theo asked nervously.

”Tonight.” They all agreed.   
  


Theo was so not ready for the public to state their opinions ... because no doubt he will be at the top of their reasons why list... Great. 


	8. Ultimatum

“I sent out the tweet , you ready for this?” Hayden asked softly.

Liam felt sick with nerves if he was being completely honest.. the thought of his fans hating him and leaving him with nothing is awful. He spent the last five years growing alongside these people, there is no way they would leave him over this .. right?

”As ready as I’ll ever be ... I guess.” He gulped.   
  


“Li.. baby it’ll be okay.” Theo spoke from his position leaning over the counter top.

He was staying as emotional support, he hadn’t decided whether or not to take part in the livestream yet. But just having him sit at a distance was enough for Liam.   
  


“I love you.” He mouthed as Hayden pressed the go live on Instagram.   
  


“I love you more.” Theo mouthed back with a soft smile of reassurance.   
  


Hayden nodded at him as he turned to the small laptop screen. Already thousands of people had began joining. Their usual live stream had up to five hundred thousand people watching so this one would be no exception. It would only take a matter of minutes to reach that number.

Liam watched as the comments of ‘Hello’s’ , ‘What has been going on?’ And ‘where have you been?, began to spam the screen. Flying in at rapid speeds. Hayden only sighed , she knew it would be hard to answer these questions the right way without anyone getting backlash. 

The second the number of viewers hit six hundred thousand Liam knew it was time to speak the truth. He had no choice .. this was enough of his fan base to spread the world , he only had to do it once.   
  


“Erm hi everyone... I guess I should start by saying this isn’t going to be one of our usual, fun and games live streams... it’s going to be a bit more of a serious one.” Liam began softly.

“As many of you have noticed myself and Hayds have been a little quite over the last three days .. that’s because we both needed some privacy to come to terms with the change that recently took place in our lives ... and that change is , we decided to end our engagement..” He explained.   
  


The comments of broken hearts and crying emojis began almost immediately. Some fans where hopeful however, stating how Liam had only said ‘engagement’.   
  
“And unfortunately guys .. that also means our relationship. It’s taken us a few days to figure out how we are going to explain this ... but really there is only one way to put it and .. well I fucked up.” Liam stated.   
  


Hayden snorted, nodding her head slightly to acknowledge Liam’s point before speaking up.

”It’s been a very rough three days on my part, but not just because me and Liam split.. but because I know that the reason behind our relationship ending is one that shouldn’t be seen as a negative .. yet some of you will fail to understand. I love Liam with all my heart... and sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go. That is what I am standing by .. and honestly it’s working out quite well . There isn’t a single drop of bad blood between us.” Hayden spoke.

The comments where spammed once more with fans all repeating the same one word question.. why? , why did this all happen?

”The reason me and Hayden have split is because I lied . Not only to her and you guys but to myself ! I came to New York acting as a man that I wasn’t. I allowed everyone to believe I was an aspiring , young , single model. But I wasn’t ... really I was a man who was fearing for his future after he was a complete idiot and left his wonderful, loving husband just a day before.” Liam began.   
  
“I put on this mask, continued on as if I wasn’t missing a part of me... a part of me that I couldn’t get back. A part of me that I needed to fall in love again... which is why I forced myself to be happy, to get on with things , to meet someone and marry them... that way I could start over. But the truth is ... my heart was always laying with Theo, meaning when I met Hayden ... I had no heart to give her. I let her fall in love with a complete fantasy ... The Liam she knew wasn’t real.. the Liam you guys have seen in my show... that’s the real guy.” He sighed.   
  


He watched as the comments began to fill with anger and concern for Hayden. As fans questioned if Theo was the main reason for this untimely split.   
  
”This is what I meant by I was worried ... guys , Liam and Theo.. they’re a love story much like Romeo and Juliet..” Hayden said softly.   
  


Her soft brown eyes looking up and over towards Theo with a reassuring glance. Although tears lined her lower lash line. Theo knew how hard these words must be to get out for her... she was explaining how much someone she loved ... loved someone else. That was truly devastating.   
  


“They have a love that I hope one day all of you guys will get to witness... it’s a completely different kind of love to mine and Liam’s ... mine and Liam’s love was one of friendship.. mostly from Liam’s side but some from mine too, now that I think of it. But with Theo.. Liam comes alive in a way that I’ve never seen him before ... Theo is his first love. That kind of rare, passionate love you can only dream of having... why would I want to step in the way of that?” She asked with sincerity.

”Theo is an incredible person and I’m so glad that out of a very shitty situation I gained a friend like him... I love Liam I really do... but I’m starting to realise how amazing having him as a best friend is ... I don’t feel as scared to lose him.. I suppose that is a bonus for me . So that’s that. No more hate or negative should be said or commented towards Liam and especially not towards Theo!” She exclaimed.   
  


Liam smiled gratefully towards her, grabbing her hand in support as she looked away and sniffled . It took a lot for her to do this and he couldn’t be more grateful towards her.   
  


“So I guess this means from now onwards we’re moving forwards... starting with the announcement that I am and will remain married to Theo. We are going to keep our relationship private for the next few months in order to sort things out properly... it’s been a rough week for us all and we need time to heal old wounds and build new bonds.” Liam spoke.

Fans once again asked many questions but one stood out in particular that he decided needed to be answered immediately.. ‘Does this mean you have a new name?’ 

”My name is not Liam Dunbar... it’s Liam James Raeken, all of my current social media will be renamed .. I’m sorry for hiding my true identity. Not only that but for everything else and I truly hope that you find it in your hearts to forgive me and join us on our next journey..” He added.   
  


“Our careers are going to progress as normal from this point onwards . We promise to continue filming content together and that this isn’t the last of Lauder!” Hayden chuckled wetly.

”We love you guys so much and we can not thankyou enough for the last two years of support.” Liam joined in. 

”Please stick with us.. we may no be together but we are still best friends and you’ll be damned if we ain’t the best god damn friends you’ve ever seen!” Hayden Giggled, shoving Liam playfully.   
  


“So I guess that’s it ... I love you guys and I’ll post an update soon... who knows maybe the next episode of ‘My Past Life’ will have some answers too!” Liam winked.   
  


They said their goodbyes before Hayden quickly ended the live saving it to her story so others could watch and share, that where unable to join at that moment.   
  


“That went okay? Right?” Liam asked nervously, rushing over to cling on to Theo.   
  


“Yeah... I just had over ten thousand people follow me at once.. so I’m guessing those are the few that like me?” Theo replied in confusion.

”That or they’re just really nosy.” Hayden laughed softly,

”I’d go with they like you baby.” Liam reassured.   
  


“There is one person on here that definitely does not like me.” Theo said seriously.   
  


At Liam and Hayden’s curious expressions he turned his phone towards them. There at the very top of Theo’s notifications that he had yet to refresh was a name that made Liam’s blood turns cold.   
  


Robert Romero.

—————————————————————

“How long did you say?” Liam said anxiously as he looked to and from the diner entrance.   
  


“Five minutes tops ... Liam I promise you I’m going to try everything I can to get him to keep you employed.” Hayden said gently.   
  


Liam couldn’t help the agonising fear burning inside him . It was as though his heart was about to fall out his butt! That’s the only way he could explain it ! It was like a never ending tummy flip! This was his entire life on the line... this man could end his career in the blink of an eye and he couldn’t do nothing to stop it... Robert Romero was a protective man! He loved his daughter more than anything , Liam had hurt her.. that meant his was at the top of his hit list.   
  
  


“I appreciate Hayds really, it’s just... he should do it , it’s the least I deserve .. I know you’re too soft to let it happen... but maybe it’s for the best huh?” Liam sighed in defeat.   
  


“What?! No ! Liam ! Absolutely not!” Hayden shouted in shock.   
“You are not losing your career because you followed your heart and spoke the truth! That is not fair! You could of lead me on even more! Made me think we could start a family and be forever in love .. but you didn’t! You sucked it up and owned your idiotic decision!” She ranged.   
  


“Hayden I really don’t think it’s that simple to him.” Liam pressed.   
  


“Oh screw him! If he cares about me he will listen and respect that I don’t want this blown out of proportion!” She stated , crossing her arms just as the diner bell rang.   
  
  


Liam gulped, sucking in a shaky breath and he slowly looked over his shoulder. There he was ... all suited and booted, silver hair perfectly styled and dark piercing eyes already glaring their way though the back of his skull.   
  


“Dad!” Hayden said happily , standing from her seat and wrapping him in a warm hug.

”My baby girl!” He chuckled happily, kissing her hair repeatedly.

” I was so worried princess ! So worried , are you okay? Have you been eating?” Her father quizzed in concern.   
  


“I’m okay dad! I promise , Liam’s parents have been so amazing!” Hayden reassured.   
  


The grey haired man dropped his smile the second Liam’s name was mentioned. A frown making its way to his face as he locked eyes with the now shaking brown haired model.   
“Which is more than you can say about Liam himself.” He growled .   
  


“Dad.. please don’t.” Hayden mumbled .

”Don’t what?! Stick up for my daughter ! My baby girl who’s had her heart ripped to shreads! My flesh and blood completely humiliated by this asswipe and you tell me ‘Don’t’ ! Are you seriously questioning me?!” Robert exclaimed causing eyes to look over.   
  


“No I’m not! I’m asking you to sit down and say and what you have to say in a respectful way!” Hayden snapped back.

Robert sighed , slamming himself down into the seat beside her as he leant forwards onto the table top.   
“I don’t have much to say... only one thing.” He snarled.   
  


“W-wait before you do.. I just want to say I’m sorry.” Liam said.   
  


“Oh trust me I know you are, you’re probably quaking in your boots right now at the thought of me ending our contract...” Robert smirked.   
  


“W-wow well yeah.. you guessed that quick.” Liam stuttered.   
Hayden looked scared, biting down on her lips as she bounced her foot up and down .   
  


“Of course I did! The only idiot here is you! And you’re right the thought has crossed my mind!” Robert snapped.

”But that would be too easy!” He added quickly before Liam could reply.

”S-so you’re not going to do that?” Liam breathed out in shock.

”No.” Robert said seriously.   
  


“Oh thank god!” Hayden said in relief, breaths coming out in pants.   
  


“But I am giving you an ultimatum...” Robert dated .   
  


“What?) Dad no!” Hayden shouted.   
  


“My agency , my rules !” Her dad growled back.

”You can keep your contract... but if you keep it , there is no way in hell you are staying married to that man! If you choose to stay married then you’re cut.” Robert stated calmly.   
  


Liam felt sick .   
  


“No!” Hayden cried .

”Dad that’s not fair! You can’t do this too Him! I don’t want you to do this!” Hayden begged.   
  


“Enough ! Liam you have one day to make your decision! Don’t be a fool!” Robert said darkly , igniting Hayden as she rushed out after him crying for him to listen.   
  


What the hell was he going to do... 


	9. I won’t let you

“H-Hayden! I ca-I can’t breathe.” Liam gasped clutching his chest.   
  


Hayden groaned , turning on her heel and grabbing a paper takeout bag from the side. She couldn’t believe this! She had to catch up with her father ... try and convince him how cruel and unfair this was. But Liam was having a panic attack she couldn’t leave him like this!

”Liam breathe! Deep breath in! Deep breath out! Keep going okay I’ll count to ten!” Hayden soothed , hand rubbing up and down his back as he copied her instructions.   
  


The smell of old burger and cheese fries filled his nose and he wanted to vomit. He couldn’t believe this was happening! How the hell had he gone from having so much hope to literally having a cardiac arrest in a matter of five minutes! Hayden finally reached ten and he immediately pulled the bag away from his nose and mouth gagging as the stench finally left his nostrils.   
  


“Liam I am so sorry.” Hayden whispered as she wrapped him in a hug.   
  


He tried , he really did... but the lump of emotion that built up inside his throat became too much and he couldn’t help the tears that escaped and fell down his cheeks. He felt like he was being suffocated it was awful.   
The sobs just kept coming , at some point Hayden must of called Scott because before he knew it he was being wrapped up in his big brothers arms.   
  


“Shhh I’m here Li.” Scott soothed gently, nodding to Allison and Hayden that they would be okay.   
  


The two brunettes leaving the booth to go order themselves a much needed milkshake. It was hard seeing Liam so cut up ... who could blame him though. He had just been asked to choose between two of the most important things in his life.   
  


“S-Scott?” Liam stuttered as he sniffled lifting his head to look at the man above him.

”Yeah it’s me little bro.” Scott reassured.

”H-Hayds told you?” Liam asked quietly.

”Uh Huh, I’m so sorry Liam.” He replied in sympathy.

”We all know what I’m going to do, I just can’t believe the last five years where for nothing ..” Liam cried.   
  


Scott sighed, of course Liam would choose Theo, there was no way he would let him go again. They had spent enough time trying to live without each other to know it was useless. They needed each other almost as much as they needed oxygen. They where pieces of each other and without that piece neither of them could function correctly... much like himself and Allison, so he could understand why Liam had no hesitation.

”I made the mistake of leaving him for my dreams once before and I’m not making it again.” Liam sighed.   
“He’s going to feel so guilty Scott.”   
  


“Because he loves you , and he knows how much your career means. Liam we all watched you work your ass off these last five years.” Scott agreed.   
  


“I love him too and that’s why I’m going to tell Robert tomorrow that my contract is up... I’m done.” Liam said sadly.

”What?! Liam?” Hayden gasped plonking herself back down milkshake in hand.

”Hayds.. I know it’s hard to let me go but please understand that I can not pick New York over him again.. I won’t.” Liam sighed.   
  


“N-no I get that! But at least give me chance to talk him round!” Hayden said.   
  


“I love your optimism , but I highly doubt it’s worth it...” He insisted.   
  


“You never know ..” Allison piped up.

”No I do and honestly even if you did talk him round ... I’d still choose Theo. I wouldn’t want to work for him knowing he is only doing it for you, I want him to want me for me.” Liam explained.   
  


“I understand Li.” Hayden smiled sadly.

”Guess that means I need to start looking for a new job huh?! .” She added.   
  


“No Hayds! I’m only a few hours away, I promise you I’ll always be here.” He reassured.   
  


“Best friends?” Hayden chuckled tearfully.

”Always.” Liam smiled , hand reaching out to hold hers softly.   
  
“In that case I’m staying here! Always means Always Li, I’m not going anywhere! I’m leaving with you.” She said with blind determination. 

“Awww you guys ! Stop I’m so emotional!” Allison cried , wiping at her tears.   
“God! I’m gonna be even worse when Theo realises you chose him!”   
  


“He doesn’t even know about the ultimatum yet! Shit I have to tell him.” Liam rushed out.   
  


“Well go!” Hayden exclaimed.   
  


“Shoot! I’m off catch you guys later.” Liam called wiping his tears as he rushed out of the diner.   
  
He couldn’t wait to see Theo’s reaction.

—————————————————————  
  
Theo had spent his morning tidying every single inch of the house , he couldn’t help it ! His anxiety was through the roof. He had no idea what the hell was going on with Hayden’s dad or what Liam was thinking! The poor man was about to find out whether or not his career is over!

His mom had offered to make lunch for him luckily , that meant he had chance to catch a break. Chatting to his mom always seemed to distract him from his worries and concerns . It was nice to know he always had a person to run to when needed.   
  


Of course Liam was always on his mind, he loved him for gods sake but that didn’t mean he allowed him self to spend every single second thinking about what he was doing ... okay maybe that was a lie but can you blame him?!

”God mom, what if he’s upset? He would of called right?!” Theo panicked.   
  


“Theo ! Chill the hell out!” His mother exclaimed.   
“You’re giving me a headache!”   
  
Theo paused in shock, wow .. his mother really did that... she really told him to chill ! What is this life !!

”I bet you any money now he’s going to walk in through that do-“ she didn’t get to finish that sentence as Liam came rushing into the house.   
  


Theo’s heart sunk at the sight of his husband , dried tear tracks clearly visible and heaving chest signalling the beginning of another rush of floods. Liam looked utterly devastated... that must mean he lost .. Hayden couldn’t talk her dad around.   
  


“Oh baby.” Theo whispered, opening his arms and Liam ran towards him.   
“I’m so so sorry.”   
  


Liam couldn’t help but sob the second he felt the comfort of arms close around his shaking figure. He had needed Theo more than anyone just moments earlier and he was so grateful to finally have him there . To kiss him repeatedly despite his tears and Mother in law’s presence.   
  


“I-I-He ... he gave me a choice T.” Liam explained once he calmed.   
  


“A-a choice?” Theo asked in concern.

”Yeah.” Liam replied.   
  


“What kind of choice was this exactly Liam?.” Theo’s mom sighed. Liam could hear the slight hesitation behind her words.   
  
  


“He said I could stay at the agency... but only if I divorced Theo.”   
  


Theo froze, heart pounding as multiple thoughts crossed his mind. What did Liam say? Did he refuse immediately? Did he say he would? Did Liam beg? Did Hayden even try to stop it? Was Liam about to leave him again?!

”W-wait.. what..” Theo said , voice cracking as tears gathered in his eyes.

”T, baby I’m not going to leave.” Liam stated .   
“I love you, this was the easiest decision I ever made.”

”Y-your choosing me?” Theo gasped.   
“Like you’re gonna end your contract? Your career?”   
  


Liam smiled softly , taking his hand as he pressed his lips against the wedding band recently placed back on Theo’s finger.

”Yes, when Robert leaves for New York tomorrow ... he will leave without me and without Hayden.” Liam said gently.   
  
Theo’s mother couldn’t help the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks as she watched her son drop to his knee’s and sob in relief as he clutched on to Liam’s legs. Her baby was finally getting his happy ending she was overjoyed.   
  


Liam chuckled tearfully as he crouched down and held Theo’s head between his palms . Leaning forward to place his lips against his forehead.  
“I am never, ever leaving you again... I’m doing this for you. I love you and as much as it will kill me to lose my reputation.... I have you too keep me sane.” Liam explained.

Theo should of been beyond ecstatic with Liam’s words .. but he couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of guilt that built up inside of him. If he hadn’t have allowed how he felt towards Liam show, then Liam would of been able to keep his secret, keep his fiancé , keep his amazing apartment, keep his dreams! But now he has to give it all up... because Theo was too selfish to keep it together.

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Theo managed to get out .

”Don’t say anything .. except maybe that you love me too.” Liam laughed.

”I love you! God I love you so much.” Theo replied , slamming his lips to Liam’s once more .

He knew exactly how much Liam was willing to give up for their love ... maybe he had to do the same. But for now he and Liam clearly needed some alone time which meant finishing this lunch with his mom as soon as possible... 

“H-hey mom? Do you mind if we maybe finish this tomorrow? I’ll put it in tubs in the fridge?” Theo asked softly.   
  


His mother only smirked knowingly, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair as she stood. These two boys deserved the time alone.. she wasn’t about to complain as long as her baby was happy.   
“Of course honey, just message me tomorrow morning!” She smiled.

”I will momma, I love you!” Theo said smiling gratefully as they walked her out.

”I love you both , stay safe.” She winked.   
  


Both men blushing a bright shade of red at the fact that she knew exactly what was on their minds in that moment. No parent should know what their child gets up to in the bedroom area ... it’s just weird and beyond gross.   
  


—————————————————————

It didn’t take long for them to head upstairs , lips never breaking contact as they rushed to undress each other . Arms knocking into Lamps and photo frames that lined the shelves. Legs tangling up together causing them to stumble a few times ... luckily never falling . Hands roaming each other in ways that they haven’t in years . Liam couldn’t help the little moans that escaped his mouth each time Theo would kissing below his ear, only Theo knew how to hit that spot just right . And only Liam knew just how much Theo loved to lose control , he liked being able to be the boss in the relationship for once , it was the best.   
  


Liam had threw Theo down onto the soft mattress ready to make his way down to business when something caught his eye. His ring, it still lay in that perfect position... but he knew an even better place for it.   
“W-wait!” He panted, removing Theo’s hand from his aching member.   
  


“W-why? What’s wrong?” Theo asked in frustration.   
  


“My ring! I want my ring on.” Liam gasped , reaching over to grab it.   
  


“Seriously! You stopped sex to put a ring on!” Theo groaned.   
  


“Not just any ring you idiot! My wedding ring.” Liam smiled finally slipping it into place. It was crazy how content he felt at the feeling of the cold metal against his skin.   
  


“O-oh, t-that’s wow, I didn’t realise how much I missed seeing that.” Theo stuttered in shock.   
  


“Y-yeah me either , I feel-I feel whole again.” Liam whispered , leaning down to press kisses down Theo’s chest.   
  


“S-shit... yeah okay serious chat over , please just- God!” Theo gasped as Liam’s tongue swiped over his hole gently.   
“I-I also missed this.”

”Hmmm me too Bubz.” Liam smiled.   
  


He took his time slowly using his fingers to tease and open his lover up. Theo was a sweaty gasping mess by the time Liam finally decided to give him a break. Curling his fingers up slightly to brush against Theo’s prostate.   
“Fuck! Li please.” Theo sobbed, head thrown back as he wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist.   
  
Liam smiled, bending down to peck his lips softly and brush away the tears of desperation... he loved seeing Theo like this .. his love , his forever , he was utterly perfect.   
He slowly rolled a condom over his leaking tip and right down to the base with ease. Aiming in the right position as he slowly pushed in.   
  


“Holy... god I missed this feeling , you’re so tight T.” Liam moaned .   
  


He took his time, both of them slowly falling apart at the seams as they made love for the first time in five years .. five very long years . In the end they ended up cuddled together with Liam pressed down on top of Theo’s form. Theo’s fingers slowly tracing patterns on his bare back as he slept.   
  


Theo knew looking at the man he loved , that this would be the right decision for them... that he had to be strong and do this ... he and Liam loved each other and that was all he needed to know .   
  


—————————————————————

“Erm, Theo? Why are we at the airport? I could of told Robert about leaving the agency over the phone you know?” Liam asked in confusion.   
  


When Theo had dragged him out of bed this morning, he was confused enough. But now he was even more confused at the sight of their destination.   
  


“I know, but you’re not telling him.” Theo whispered , looking down at the steering wheel.   
  


“W-what are you talking about?” Liam chuckled nervously.   
  


Theo sniffled , looking at Liam as tears began to fall down his cheeks.   
  


“W-why are you crying? Theo you’re scaring me.” Liam panicked.   
  


“I-I’m crying because you’re gonna leave today...” Theo croaked .

”N-no! No I’m not!” Liam exclaimed.

”Y-you are, I’ve put your case in the back... you need to leave Liam.” Theo stated.   
  


“D-do you want me to-Oh god is this your way of getting me back?!” Liam sobbed.   
  


Theo gasped , turning in his seat to face Liam as they both cried.   
  


“God no! Baby I love you!” He sobbed. Clutching Liam’s hands before continuing.

”And I know you love me too! Why else would you be willing to give up your life for me ... but Liam I can’t let you end your dreams... I have adored seeing you grow and do what you love ... and I will not be the person that causes you to lose all of it!” Theo stated. 

“I-I made the mistake of choosing them over you before , I won’t do it again, please don’t make me do this!” Liam begged.   
  


“Baby I have too, I love you okay! I love you so so much don’t ever forget that.” Theo cried.

”I’m doing this for both of us , I don’t want you to one day regret choosing me and wish you had chosen to leave... I would rather you give this a go and if you hate it ... then I will be right here waiting for you.. like I always was.” He added.

”No! I’m not going! Not without you.” Liam said stubbornly as he wiped at his tears.   
  


“You are going!” Theo argued.

”I’m not I’m staying!” Liam sobbed.   
  


Theo launched forwards pressing his lips to Liam’s repeatedly. Liam was going to leave he had no choice .   
  


“I won’t let you.”   
  
  


“I love you so much.” Liam cried harder, knowing there was no point arguing ... Theo was set.   
  


“ I love you too.”   
  


Liam felt like he was dying ... how the hell was he supposed to do this...


	10. You Are My Home

“Li, you have a shoot in an hour then an interview with buzzfeed at one.” Alec said softly.   
  


This is how it had been for the past week since Liam left Beacon Hills. Just eat, sleep, work. He felt absolutely nothing... it was like he had become this empty shell of a human. Alec had been working so hard to ensure Robert was in the dark of his true feelings but honestly , Liam wasn’t so sure it was a bad thing for Robert to know how much he hated him.

The second Liam stepped into that airport Robert was waiting with the sighed divorce papers In hand waving happily as Hayden stood beside him holding back tears of her own as she took in the state of Liam. Robert couldn’t of cared less handing the pack over to Liam stating how he could take them to his lawyer the second they landed. Little did he know Liam didn’t go to see Eddie. He wasn’t divorcing his husband no way! He was going to find a way ... he just needed to find the strength to keep going. Hayden had been so supportive alongside Alec working to find him a new agency, a new start, a way he could be with Theo once more. So far however, there was no hope. No agencies where interested in stealing a client from the one and only Robert Romero.   
  


“I-I don’t wanna get up yet , man please just stall them.” Liam mumbled from underneath the covers.   
  


“Liam , you know I can’t do that. Please bro I hate seeing you like this.” Alec begged.   
  


The man beneath the covers only sniffled , playing around with his ring that was now placed on the opposite hand. He prayed that this way Robert would be unaware of it’s significance. So far he hadn’t noticed.   
  


“I-I just don’t know how.. I feel like I can’t breathe.. A-Alec I’m a mess.” Liam sobbed out softly.   
  


Alec sighed , sitting down on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around him in a gentle hug. The only comfort he could offer was hugs and words of reassurance at this stage . He only wished there was so much more he could do . Seeing Liam this broken was awful.

”I know, but this is what Theo wanted you too do... remember was he said , he will be waiting .. no matter how long just as he always has. Liam that man loves you , I’ve never seen anyone love someone as much as he loves you so please for him get up off your sorry ass and work!” Alec stated. 

Liam knew he was right... Theo had let him go so he could live out he’s dreams for as long as he wanted .. he had to get up and work.. otherwise Theo’s sacrifice would be for nothing and that would kill him.   
“Okay, you’re right give me ten minutes.” Liam nodded eventually.   
  
“That’s my man! Let’s go.” Alec said happily patting him on the back before pulling away and leaving the room.   
  


Liam could do this..he had to do this... he knew exactly what he needed to say in this buzzfeed interview.

—————————————————————

Theo was trying to get on with things .. he had done this before , he could do it again. Liam would be okay, he would be okay, everyone would be okay. It just takes time... the thought that he and Liam where now officially divorced however, was a new type of pain that he didn’t have last time.

”Hey T, you okay?” Mason asked softly , sitting down next to him in the small booth. 

“Hmm, I suppose. Just thinking.” Theo nodded, fingers twisting his wedding ring around a few times.

”I’m sure Liam is thinking the same..” Mason sighed .   
  


“I-I’m sorry Mase.” Theo whispered .   
“I shouldn’t have forced him to go.”

”Don’t you dare apologise to me! Theo, you sacrificed so much for my best friend that I can’t even begin to express how grateful I am. Liam loves you , there is no way he handed in them divorce papers ! I’m telling you T, he will come home.” Mason exclaimed.   
  


“Mase... you don’t know that, he loves his job .. he worked his ass off to be where he is , I wouldn’t blame him if he stays.” Theo sighed.   
“I love him enough to let him do him and hope for the best.”   
  


“I do know, because he’s my best friend.” Mason shrugged simply.

”I just don’t want to get my hopes up and be crushed when he doesn’t come back... that’s what I’m thinking about .. do I really want to wait around and miss my chance of meeting someone new just to be left again?...” Theo expressed gently.   
  


“I think Mason’s right, he will be back.” Allison’s voice interrupted.   
“Sorry I came in a few minutes but didn’t want to butt in at the wrong moment.”

”I-I miss him so much you know... it’s like I finally felt all that pain I kept locked away five years ago... it’s finally hit me.” Theo uttered.   
  


“Oh T, I’m so sorry.” Allison whispered kissing his head softly from he position stood at his side.   
  


“Don’t be.. I did this to my self, now all I can do is wait... we have dinner at Melissa’s tonight right?” Theo replied.

”We do, we’re having pasta bake! Please say you can get your mom to make that incredible triffle again?!” Allison chirped.

”I can try... don’t think she’s really talking to me right now.” Theo said.   
  


“Why?” Mason asked gently.

”S-she thinks I made a mistake, that it wasn’t fair of me to push Liam into going when he was already happy with his decision... she basically thinks I’ve caused my self unnecessary heart break.” Theo explained. 

“W-well she’s not wrong , but I also understand... you love him and that means that you couldn’t bare the thought of seeing him unhappy in some dead end job... you didn’t want him to just settle...” Allison spoke out.   
  


“Exactly! I didn’t want him to end up resenting me and have our marriage come to an end that’s full of hate and hurt.. I’d much rather leave him now knowing we are good and in love .” Theo agreed.   
  
“And for that I have so much respect and admiration for you.” Mason added in.   
  


“T-thanks guys... I guess it’s just a waiting game now huh.” Theo sighed gently.   
  


“It’ll work out buddy.” Allison whispered.   
  


————————————————————-

“Right so, you have half an hour for this interview, just some simple questions. All most likely to be about your recent breakup’s ... but you can just avoid them.” Alec explained. 

“No , it’s fine ... I want to answer them.” Liam smiled gently.

”Really?!” Alec asked in shock.

”Yeah... I have a lot I need to say.” Liam replied.   
“I’m going home Alec, and this is my chance to tell everyone why I need out of this agency... think about it .. if I out Robert for putting me in a position where I had to choose between my happiness and his business... there is no way anyone will want to join him.. Alec I have to do this!” Liam ranted.   
  


“Woah! Okay slow down. I get it ... but just remember it’s not only his career you’re sinking it’ll be Hayden’s as well.” Alec reminded him.   
  
“I know, but right now all I want is Theo and I care about Hayden but I have to put myself first... no more thinking about what other people want me to do , it’s time to do what I want to do.” Liam stated.   
  


“Alright, go for it brother.” Alec chuckled gently.

“Thanks Alec, for everything...” Liam smiled.   
  


“Hey man, where ever you go , I’m coming to! You ain’t getting rid of me that easily... me , you and Hayds we are a package deal.” Alec said.   
  


“I know, but I want to thank you anyway... I’m not saying goodbye don’t worry.” Liam laughed.   
  


“Good, for a second there I thought you was gonna breakup with me!” Alec gasped clutching his chest.

”Never bro, you’re part of my pack now.” Liam joked winking.   
“Best get out there! Adios!” Liam called out.   
  


Alec only chucked shaking his head at the mans ridiculous antics. God he’d be lost without Liam ! He was such a ball of sunshine it amazed Alec. 

—————————————————————  
  
Dinner at Melissa and the Sheriffs house was always amazing . Even after Liam left the first time the atmosphere never changed , always full of happiness and love... but something felt off today, like Melissa’s head was else where.   
  


“M-Mel, you okay?” Theo stuttered before clearing his throat.

”You seem a little out of sorts today?” He continued gently.   
  


Melissa bit her lip, turning to the sheriff who nodded his head in support as she turned back towards Theo.   
“Liam has an interview right now... I kind of wanted to watch.” She rushed out.   
  


Theo sighed , he hated that she thought he wouldn’t want that. Honestly he couldn’t think of anything better ... he was desperate to see Liam’s face.   
“Put it on.” He stated simply.

”W-wha-are you sure?” She asked.   
  


“Yeah... I miss his face , Kinda wanna see how he’s doing you know ?” He replied.   
  


“I get that.” Derek said from his seat at the table.

”Me to, the whole reason you let him go was so he could continue on with his career why wouldn’t you want to see that?” Stiles added in.   
  
“Exactly! Mom you shouldn’t worry so much.” Scott reassured the anxious woman.

”As long as you’re sure honey?” Melissa asked Theo.   
  


“I’m fine honestly , go ahead.” Theo said.

”Here we go then!” She chirped , grabbing her laptop to open up the currently live streaming interview.   
  


Theo couldn’t help the lump that formed in his throat at the sit of Liam. He looked so pale and stressed, of course to others he looked fine .. but Theo could see right through that fake smile. He saw how he was playing with his ring between his pointer finger and thumb anxiously as the interviewer asked him multiple questions about his upcoming role in the new comedy TV show ‘Our Family’. Yeah Liam was a mess... 

“So Liam, as we all know you’ve been going through a lot recently... I was just wondering if you wanted to speak out now ? Maybe express how you’re feeling currently?” The interviewer questioned kindly.   
  


Liam sighed looking up, searching around as if he was looking for some form of support. He took in a deep breath before finally speaking , filling Theo’s heart with an ache he couldn’t believe at the slight croak.   
“I- I , yeah I’ve been in a pretty rough situation.... me and Hayds are good.” He sniffed.   
“But me and Theo-“ his voice cracked quietly. “Me and Theo are not so good , and that’s not our fault by the way.” Liam explained.   
  


“Oh? Who’s fault is it? The public?” The interviewer pressed.   
  


“No, the public have been absolutely incredible! The way they welcomed Theo and showed him so much love is honestly -“ Liam quickly wiped his tears. “It’s the best feeling , knowing they see what I see, they see why I love him unconditionally...” 

“So why the sudden decision to get divorced ? That’s what I think we are all so confused about as you two seemed pretty set on staying in a relationship?” She asked him gently.   
  


“Because I was given a choice.” Liam stated.   
  


Melissa choked , looking over to Theo in shock. Theo himself couldn’t help the hand that came up to cover his mouth in a state of pure shock. There was no way Liam was about to do this! No way! 

“A choice?” The interviewer asked in shock.

”By Theo?” She quickly added.

”No, by my boss , Hayden’s father .. the wonderful Robert Romero. He stated that in order to keep my job I had to divorce Theo. If I didn’t divorce him I would lose my contract. So my answer was easy! There was no way I was divorcing my husband ...” Liam replied.   
  


The interviewer looked so confused, the lines growing deeper between her brows where a key give a way to that.   
“Oh so why did you divorce?”   
  


“We didn’t.” Liam answered.   
  


Theo couldn’t breathe , the sobs of relief that left his throat where unstoppable. Liam didn’t hand in the papers ! They where still married.   
  


“Holy shit! T!” Allison screeched , rushing over to pull him into her arms.

”He didn’t do it, he’s coming home!” Melissa cried out.   
“He really did choose you sweetheart!”   
  


Liam turned to look at the camera. Smiling softly as he spoke the words Theo had been dying to hear leave his lips.   
“Theo, baby if you’re watching , I love you and I don’t care about any of this anymore , I’ll find a new agency! I just want to be home again.” Liam said.   
“Robert , me and Hayden are done . You can terminate our contracts immediately! I’m so done with your shit . And you my lovely.” He added turning to the interviewer.

”Thankyou! You’ve been amazing.” He said hugging her as he rushed out of the room.   
  


What the fuck had just happened ... did Liam just end his contract and out his boss to millions .. holy shit! He did all of that for Theo! For them!   
Theo needed to get to him immediately.   
  


“I-I shit.” Theo gasped, wiping his tears as the sheriff patted him on the back.

”I need to see him.” He cried.   
“God I love him so much, the stupid idiot!” He groaned.   
  


“You’ll see him soon honey, Alec just texted ... they’re on their way to the airport .” Melissa said gently with a wide smile.   
  
—————————————————————

The wait for Liam was excruciating, he knew exactly where Theo would be waiting . It was a place that was beyond special to them... a place that none of the others knew about. He was glad to have Hayden and Alec at his side to keep him sane ... Robert had lost his shit, stating how Liam was a liar just trying to destroy his business, but then Hayden tweeted out how it was true and he could no longer deny. Not even he would stoop as low as to call his own daughter a liar.... even if I meant losing two of his best models. Liam was glad to have received a phone call from his TV show producer who stated how everything was fine and they where still ecstatic to have him on board . Things where coming together ... all he needed to do was be honest, very coincidental don’t you think?

”So, any idea what he will say?” Hayden giggled excitedly.   
  


“Hopefully that he loves me too and then he will probably call me an idiot for risking so much ... but hey the things you do for love huh?” He replied smiling widely.   
“I’ve noticed the looks between you and Alec? Want to explain that?”   
  


“O-oh, I don’t know really.... he’s just been really sweet about you know.... you leaving me and I just- I think he made me realise how I thought I was in love with you but maybe I was just in love with the idea of being in love... because I feel all types of ways around him... that I just don’t with you.. make sense? Or do I just sound pathetic ?” She rambled.   
  


Liam looked over to Alec who was currently ordering them a Starbucks ready for the car journey and shook his head as he caught him staring.   
“Nah, I think he feels the same.”   
  


“Really?” Hayden said raising her eyebrow.   
“D-do you think I should go over there?”

”Absolutely, you should.” Liam agreed.   
  


He watched as she walked over , helping Alec grab their drinks and whispering in his ear. The tall dark haired man laughing slightly before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and nodding.   
Liam couldn’t be happier for them both, they had been so amazing to him so seeing them finally find love... a love like he had waiting for him ... it was an amazing feeling.   
  


They arrived at Liam’s family home an hour later , rushing inside he said his hello’s and gave multiple hugs before stopping in shock as he saw Theo’s mother sat smiling widely. He hadn’t expected to see her there at all.   
  
  


“Hello Honey.” She spoke softly.

”I’m here to say one thing and one thing only...”

”What’s that?” Liam gulped anxiously.

She smirked , grabbing his shoulders as she took a few steps forward.   
“Go get my boy and never let him go!”   
  


Liam smiled in relief pulling her into a hug , nodding his head as he made his exit. He had to go to their place... the only place Theo would be.   
  


—————————————————————

Their place , it was quite , peaceful... the place that they’d go when they had fights , the place that they’d go when they had dates ... it was the place they had their first conversation, their first kiss , their first ‘I love you’! It was a very very important place that was close to both their hearts ... 

The Bridge that crosses the stream just on the edge of the preserve . Theo had been stood in that exact place when Liam had stormed out of his home and rushed down their in a fury the day they met... it was where everything started. It was also the place they got married.   
  


Liam slowly walked up the bridge, pausing slightly at the sight of Theo stood looking over the water, most likely at the reflection of the sunset... His heart was beating hard against his chest, all he wanted was to hold Theo close and kiss him.. but he didn’t know for sure what Theo would react like.   
  


“Hey you.” He said out loud , almost laughing at how Theo’s body jerked.

”Didn’t mean to scare you.” He chuckled fondly.   
  
Theo just stared, tears rolling down his cheeks as he slowly began to smile, shaking his head in disbelief.

”You’re such an idiot!” He finally voiced causing Liam to roll his eyes.

”How did I know you was gonna say that.” Liam sighed.

”Because you know me better than anyone..” Theo breathed.   
“I love you.”

”I love you too.” Liam rushed out, launching himself into Theo’s arms as they both cried tears of relief.   
  


Theo pulled back, pressing multiple kisses against Liam’s lips as he whispered apology after apology.   
“God, I am so sorry for putting us through that...” 

“No! Don’t be ... you did what you felt was right okay? You didn’t want me to make a decision I would regret... so I listened to you for once and gave it ago... and honestly it was the worst thing ever. Theo I don’t want to live out my dreams if you’re not by my side.” Liam stated.   
  


“You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that.” Theo sobbed.   
  


“I should of told you sooner... You Theodore Raeken... You Are Home To Me... so no matter where you are or where I go , I will always , always come back to you.” Liam spoke.   
  


“I love you so so much Liam James Raeken...” 

“I love you so much more.” 


	11. New STORY!!!

I posted a new story called Life With A Little Luca !!! It’s another Thiam of course ... it’s based off the films big daddy and Three men and a baby !!!   
  


It is a thiam family fic so pleaseeeeee go check it out and leave comments and love :))


	12. Wattpad !!!

Hello again everyone!!! Happy to say that this story alongside His Royal Highness are now up on wattpad under the same username Caramelcreamcoffee!!Please share the stories to as many people as you can!! Lots of love :)))

Also... I may or may not have a sequel in mind for both ;)

Oh and keep checking out my new story Life With a Little Luca :))) okay bye!!!


End file.
